Perfect
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Astrid was broken. She's not perfect, but, not everyone knew that. Her goal is getting through high school without being noticed, until… she meets Henry Haddock. The quiet, lonely boy who was in almost every class with her. So, when they start getting closer, will she let him into her heart? Or end up pushing him away to protect him? *Strong T*
1. Chapter 1

It started when her boyfriend called her ugly, and useless.

That's when she first cut. She was in the bathroom, stark naked, looking at herself. She pinched her fat and frowned. He was right…

Her eyes traveled to the razor that her father uses on his face. She picked it up, and slid it across her left arm. She gasped at the pain. Hoping that the physical pain would cancel out the emotional pain.

It worked.

That was freshmen year, three years later, she's in her room, the day before school starts, cutting her stomach.

After three years of cutting, it's hard finding a clear patch of skin, but, Astrid always found one.

It was because Samuel called her a fat ugly whore.

Why she stays with him, she'll never know.

She looked down and saw the word whore, covering in blood, freshly cut into her stomach. She laid on her bed and let the tears fall.

She was weak, and she hated it.

She should be strong.

She shouldn't be crying over a little old cut…

She grabbed the razor and started to cut the word 'weak' under whore

Astrid woke up the next morning and got dressed. Her usual outfit of dark skinny jeans, a long sleeve shirt and combat boots would look stupid when it's seventy degrees out, but she didn't care.

She didn't care about anything.

She walked down the stairs, her blond hair in her usual side braid.

Her parents were at work, so she just walked out of house, keys in hand, and walked to her car without breakfast.

Her parents would wake up before dawn every morning so they wouldn't have to see her, at least, that's what Astrid thinks, and get back around midnight.

Astrid stopped at the coffee shop around the corner from school and walked to the counter.

She looked up at the worker and saw the familiar green eyes she sees in all her classes.

"Uh, hey As-Astrid…" the worker stuttered

Astrid rolled her eyes and sighed "Look, just get me my coffee. A mocha, caramel." The worker stood there "NOW!"

He ran to make her drink and Astrid sighed. How long should this take? I mean really…

When the coffee was finally ready, she started to take out money

"It's on me…" she heard the boy say

"Okay…" Astrid rolled her eyes and walked back to her car.

"Wow…" whispered Henry

"Henry! Back to work!" He heard his father say

"Uh, I'm gonna go to school!" he told his father and picked up his backpack.

Astrid hated her boyfriend's friends.

They were idiots, stupid and made fart noises.

She would rather hang out with her friends, Regina, who likes to be called Ruffnut, Ruffs' twin brother, Thomas, who, like his sister, likes to be called Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. No one knows Fishlegs real name, so they just call him Fishlegs.

But Sam would kill her…

Literally.

Sam was, what do you call it, a tad over-protective of Astrid. He would never let her out of his sight, if they had the same classes, luckily, Sam failed all his classes last year, and is repeating junior year.

Astrid looked across the cafeteria, and saw that scrawny, weak, green eyed boy from the coffee shop

What was the name of it again?

Something Haddock…

The green eyed boy looked nothing like the owner, so he couldn't be a Haddock…

Who was he?  
The green eyed boy caught her staring at him, and Astrid looked down. It didn't matter anyway. She had a boyfriend.

Astrid walked into her first class, Physiology II. She was the last one to class, so the only seat that was open was in the back. Next to the loner of the senior class.

Henry Haddock…

She silently walked into the seat, sent Henry a glare, and looked up front.

She just wants to disappear…

"Uh, hi, Astrid…" she heard and sighed

She shot him a look "What?" she asked sharply

"I just said hi…" he whispered

"I don't care. Leave me alone…" She looked up front and started on notes.

What she didn't know was that, Henry was staring at her all through class…

As Astrid walked out of class, she felt a hand on her shoulder, then jumped, ready to punch anyone who had the nerve to touch her. Then she saw those green eyes, before she saw anything else.

"_What_?" she asked

"I just wanted to say that you forgot you're notebook." Said Henry, handing it to her

Astrid grabbed it out of his hands and glared at him

"I would've figured it out myself. I don't need you're help." She stated

"Sorry for being a gentlemen…"

"You're a guy? That's news to me…" she stated, then walking away

Everyone around them laughed, but after a death glare from Astrid, they stopped. She walked down the hall way, faster than usual.

"Why were you talking to him?" Sam asked, pushing Astrid into a locker while everyone was in class

"I forgot something in class…" she said

He slapped her "That was for being stupid."

Astrid bit her lip till she tasted blood. She can take this. She's strong. She can take a hit.

She felt a punch in her gut, which opened her wound, she screamed in pain.

"Shut up you bitch!" Sam yelled

Astrid closed her eyes, and waited for the hit, but it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw a teacher walking their way

"Say you're fine…" Sam hissed in her ear

"Is there something going on?" the teacher asked

"We're fine, just a little lovers spat…" said Astrid

The teacher gave them a look, but walked away.

Sam pushed Astrid against the locker again "You almost got me caught you little, ugly, useless bitch!" He slapped her again, then walked away. Astrid slid down the locker and put her head in her knees. She took deep breaths, to compose herself. She looked down at her shirt and saw a blood stain.

"Oh no…" She got up and ran to the closest bathroom. She pulled up her shirt and saw blood running down her stomach. She grabbed the paper towels and pressed down on the open wound.

"_Shit, shit, shit…" _She thought as the blood soaked threw "_He's right, I _am _useless…"_ she frowned and grabbed more paper towels.

When the blood finally stopped, she sighed. She walked out of the bathroom and into someone.

"Watch it loser!" She said

"So-sorry…" she heard someone stutter

"Oh great, it's you…" she sighed "Look, I don't want to talk to you right now…"

Henry looked at her shirt and saw the stains

"D-do you want my sweatshirt? To cover whatever _that_," He gestured to the stain and Astrid looked down "is…"

Astrid frowned "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because, unlike you, I try to make friends..."

Astrid glared at him "Just give me you're damned sweatshirt…" So he did, when Astrid put it on, it smelled like coffee and Dove soap.

Astrid set her jaw, then punched his arm

"Ow!" said Henry

"That's for being nice…" Astrid walked away, but turned around "You'll never get this back, by the way…"

And with that… she walked away

* * *

**I own nothing, I hope you like my new story! I just got so tired of all the ****Modern AU fics and Astrid being super popular. So, I deiced that I should make a fan fiction about Astrid and Hiccup both being loners. Well... Astrid kinda a loner, she's more of a popular loner, more loner than popular. Please review, that would make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't know you guys would like this story that much… I thought someone already did something like this before. I own nothing, well, because I'm just a sixteen year old girl that couldn't own a million dollar company… so… yeah **

**Well, thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I hope you all got my PMs, I will try to answer all the reviews, I really will! Also, thanks for all the favorites and Follows! Those make my day too! Now, have fun reading the chapter while I got try to get a peanut butter cup out of my Ben and Jerry's ice cream…**

* * *

Astrid didn't know why she said that. Sam would beat the crap out of her when he finds out she has another guys sweatshirt

And she doesn't even like said guy.

Whatever, it wasn't because she _likes_ Henry, it was because the sweatshirt was warm and fuzzy…

Did Astrid just think about something that was fuzzy? Man, Sam's right, she is weak. She really does deserve those beatings.

Like that Kelly Clarkson song said 'What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger'.

Astrid was working on homework in her room when her phone went off

**Sam: I'm coming over bitch, better be ready**

Astrid sighed and put down her phone. She didn't need this right now… she looked around her room and saw her blood stained razor. She ran over and picked it up. She threw it in her bedside table drawer.

She ripped off Henry's sweatshirt and threw it under her bed. She took off her shirt and put on another, unstained one. She quickly cleaned up her room, in fear that Sam would beat her just because her room is dirty, when her bedroom door opened.

"Hello bitch…" said Sam, then the door was shut.

* * *

Sam had left an hour ago, after two hours of beating and…

She didn't even want to think about it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, bruised, scared, and bloody.

Her breath could be heard from a mile away

"_You're worthless! I can't believe your parents haven't gave you up yet!"_

She itched for the razor. She scratched her arms and looked around

"_You're stronger than this Astrid… you don't need it…_" She thought

Her breathing gets sharper, shorter and close to hyperventilating.

Screw it.

Astrid ran to her bedside table and got her razor. She pulled her leg up and just started to cut.

The physical pain, like always, stopped the emotional pain.

She depended on this. It was something to help her.

She needed this…

She's weak, useless. Put on this earth to do nothing but to use as Sam's toy, something to take his anger out on.

She didn't deserve to be loved.

She's broken beyond repair and nothing can help her…

* * *

His sweatshirt made her sleep better. And she didn't know why.

Maybe it was the way the sweatshirt made her feel like she was wanted…

Or maybe it was the way it smelled…

When Astrid woke up, from the best sleep she ever had, and looked around. The sweatshirt was on, but, since it was bigger than her, the hood was over her face, and she was curled up in a ball inside it.

And it smelled really, _really_, good

Damn Henry and his good-smelling sweatshirts…

Astrid rolled over to her side, which sent a pain to shot through her body. She sat up and looked up.

She saw herself in her mirror. She glared at herself, for being weak, for letting Sam walk over her, for being loved…

Her left eye was black, her bottom lip was spilt, and her forehead had a big ass bump on it.

She was ugly. And Sam wanted it to keep it like that.

She slowly got up and started to get ready for the day, since it was Saturday. Before she walked out her door, she eyed the sweatshirt.

Astrid sighed and grabbed it.

She needed to do this…

* * *

"Have a nice day," smiled Henry, handing someone their coffee, when the door of the coffee shop opened.

Henry smiled when Astrid walked in. She glared at him.

"Henry…" She started

"Uh, you can call me Hiccup…"

Astrid rolled her eyes "Okay _Hiccup_. Here," She pushed the sweatshirt to him "Take it, I don't want it…"

Hiccup stared at the sweatshirt "Uh, okay, I never said you could keep it…"

Astrid kept her glare "I don't care." She sighed "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Hiccup shrugged "Because you look like need friends."

Astrid scoffed "I have friends…"

"Sure," Hiccup rolled his eyes

Astrid crossed her arms and cocked her hip "What was that?"

"I mean, you only hang out with your boyfriend and his friends."

Astrid just stared at the green eyed boy "Why do you care? We're not friends…"

Hiccup shrugged "Look, you're holding up the line, are you going to but anything? Or are you just going to annoy me?"

Astrid punched his arm and Hiccup flinched "Ow, Astrid!"

"You're a jackass…" Astrid glared, then walked out

Hiccup smirked as he watched her walk out.

* * *

Who does he think he is, being a jerk to her? She's the queen of being a jerk! She was just giving his sweatshirt back, and he had to go all… _Hiccup_ on her.

She hates him

She really does.

She looked at her leg, which had the word 'worthless' cut into her left leg.

Why were O's so hard to make?

Her breath was even, like it was always after she cut, as she watched the blood dripped down her leg.

She knows that this could kill her

She knows that this is painful

She knows that this could ruin her life

But she didn't care. She had to do this. This is the only way she could get rid of the pain.

Anyway, if she died, who would care?

Her parents hate her, her boyfriend beats the tar outta of her, and even Hiccup Haddock makes fun of her

_Hiccup Haddock _makes fun of _her_.

She picked up the razor again, and stares at it. It was blood stained, a little dull, small.

She remembered when her dad almost found out

"_Astrid, do you know where my face razor is?" her father asked, opening her bedroom door_

_It had been a week since Astrid first cut, she had stolen her father's razor. It was sharp and makes the pain go away faster than when she tried to burn herself with her mother's cigarette lighter._

"_Uh, no dad, I'm sorry…" she lied, sitting straighter in her bed, hand under her pillow, making sure that the razor was well hidden. _

"_That's weird, I had it last week, but now it's gone…"_

"_Yeah," Astrid chuckled "_Really _weird…"_

_Astrid's dad shook his head, then walked out. Astrid let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and laid back down in her bed. _

_What would happen if she was caught? Would she be sent away? Would her parents even care? Would…_

A crashing noise made Astrid come out of her trance. She quickly cleaned up any evidence of blood and ran downstairs.

She saw her parents with take-out chicken.

"Oh my god, am I in the right house?" she asked

Julianna Hofferson, Astrid's mother, laughed at her seventeen year old daughter.

"No honey, your father and I decided to have a nice, family meal for once. What do you say?"

Well, since Astrid had been living off of Ramen Noodles since August, chicken sounded nice…

"Uh, sure…" Astrid pulled on her sleeves, making sure no skin showed. She sat at her chair and took some chicken. Her father eyed her wrist, since the sleeve came up.

"Um, Astrid." Astrid looked at her father, then quickly moved her sleeve "What happened?"

"The cat scratched me…" She lied

"We don't have a cat…" pointed out Jack, Astrid's father

"Sam's cat…" she added looking down

"Oh-kay…" Jack said, eating some chicken

"You know Astrid," said Julianna "I was cleaning your room the other day…"

Astrid tuned out as she thought how close she was to getting caught.

She's so stupid. How could she let that happen?

She sighed. Why was everything Sam told her about herself turn.

She was a bitch.

She was useless.

She was worthless.

She was ugly.

She was weak

She was stupid.

And Sam was the only guy she could ever get.

She hated the fact that he was right.

She quietly ate her dinner, and after about three weeks of Raman, chicken was a nice change of pace, she ran up to her room.

"_You don't need to cut Astrid. You are strong. You don't need it. You don't. You're bigger than the razor…"_ One side of her brain told her

"_But you need to Astrid, you're worthless, you shouldn't even be on this earth! So, what the hell are you doing just standing around? Oh, I know, being useless…_" The other side of her brain told her

Guess what side won…

She lunged for the razor, because it's the only thing she knew would help her pain.

So what if she ended up killing herself? She could list people who wouldn't give a rats' ass.

One of them being her boyfriend. Who should love and protect her.

She looked at her right arm, the only place on her body that didn't have many scars, and started to slice.

Like it was a normal.

Like it was the only thing saving her life.

And in her case, it was…

* * *

**And because I'm a bitch, I'm ending the chapter! Good news everyone!**

**I got the peanut butter cup out of my ice cream! Yay! **

**And review please! I will answer you and thank you! At, least I'll try, if I don't, I'll kick myself**

**Anyway, I was looking up Self-Harm and learning facts about it when my sister saw it and started freaking out. I hope you like it! See ya next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So… yeah… uh… I don't really have anything to say, expect that I really loved the reviews y'all sent in! So, yeah, I'm going to answer the guests reviews here, because they're guests and don't have PM, or if you aren't a guest and don't have PM, I'll answer your review here also! So don't fret my… Jogians? I don't know what to call you, because taking MrsAvanJogia and making a nicknames for you guys is hard. If have any ideas, feel free to tell me, cause I have no idea…**

**Ami: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the pace of it. I don't want it to go to fast, or to slow. So I really don't know when Astrid, or if, is going to stand up to Sam. But I assure you, it will be a while. I'm glad you like my story! Again, thanks for reviewing. **

**Angryhenry: Uh… thanks for your review? I'm not really sure what it means. But… I really like you're name for it! Angryhenry… it has a nice ring to it! :) Anyway, I hope you are liking the story, and I'll try not to be too… demented with it! **

**Thank you all for taking the time to review! I hope I answered all of you! And if I didn't, I will soon, I promise! **

**I own nothing! Here is chapter three!**

* * *

Sometimes, instead of cutting, Astrid just liked to look at the scars she made.

Sometimes, when her parents are at work, or just pretending she isn't with them. Astrid puts on some shorts and a short sleeve shirt and traces the scars.

She knows they will be there forever. That's why she plans on moving to Alaska so she doesn't have to wear short clothes ever again. She knows she's going to have to explain to a future husband, if she ever gets strong enough to leave Sam, why there is some many scars on her body.

She needs caffeine…

The next thing she knows, she's driving all the way downtown to Haddock's Coffee for some caffeine.

The place is pretty busy for a Sunday, the only coffee shop that is open seven days a week, so Astrid waited, not so patiently, ('Get out of my way jackass! This isn't the turtle line!') for her turn.

When she _finally_ got to the front, she saw those green eyes she hates so much. She groaned

"Why are you always here?" she asked

Hiccup feigned hurt "You pain me Astrid."

Astrid rolled her eyes "Just get me my damned coffee…"

"Is that anyway to talk to the person making you your coffee. For all you know, I could put a bug in there…"

Astrid was so _not_ in the mood for this… "Look _fishbone_, I don't have time for this. Hurry your ass up and get me my coffee."

"You know," Hiccup looked at her face, his comeback lost as he stared at her face

"_What_?" she asked sharply

"Wh-what hap-happened?" he stuttered, pointing to his own face

Astrid covered her eye "I fell…" she lied

Hiccup just stared at her "I'll get your coffee…"

Astrid walked to a table, and saw her old friends. She remembered Sundays, spent here in the eighth grade, making fun of Tuffnut because he got coffee up his nose. Fishlegs annoying the crap out of everyone with useless facts. Ruffnut and her sharing a muffin and wearing makeup. Spending an hour in the bathroom talking about what star was cuter, Zac Efron or Avan Jogia.

The boys getting upset when they talked about boys too much…

And Hiccup…

Hiccup just wanting to be part of it all…

Astrid took a breath and walked to their table

"Hey…" she smiled

The group of three looked at their ex-friend, all three thinking the same thing _'Why is she talking to _us_? Doesn't she have her boyfriend to hang out with?'_

"Uh… hey…" said Ruffnut

"Can, can I sit here?" Astrid asked

They group looked at each other

"Uh Astrid," said Fishlegs standing up "I'm sorry, but we don't have enough room…"

Astrid frowned "Oh… okay…" she walked away and sat at a table. By herself.

Just the way she likes it.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't help but to stare at the blue eyed beauty.

Why did she have a black eye? Why was her lip spilt? She couldn't have fell. Hiccup would know, he's fell more than his fair share of times…

He finished her caramel mocha, like she ordered last time, and brought it out to her.

"Here you go," He smiled

She just glared and took it.

"You're welcome…" He whispered

"You expect me to thank you for doing your job?" she snipped

"You're lucky I didn't have my ant farm…" He whispered, walking away

* * *

"I'll be ready in five…" She heard Hiccup say a couple of minutes later. She looked up and was shocked to see him talking to her group of friends.

Ex-friends

Whatever they are now.

Wait? Since when are they friends? She could see him and Fishlegs, they're both nerds

But the _Thorstson _twins

There's no way in hell…

Unless…

No, that can't be it.

"Okay, this movie is going to rock!" said Fishlegs, standing up "I'll talk to you two later…" Fishlegs kissed Ruffnut, then walked after Hiccup

When did _that_ happen?

Astrid glared at her cup of coffee, as if it was the source of all her problems.

But, she was the problem. It's _her _fault for getting into this. It's _her _fault for not being good enough. It's _her _fault for being born…

Okay, maybe she can blame that one on her parents. But everything else that is going wrong in her life is _her_ fault.

No one else's.

Astrid bit her lip and sighed. She watched as Fish and Hiccup walked out of the shop, talking about some nerd movie they were seeing.

She didn't deserve friends. No one understood her. No one would see the strong, stubborn girl that's inside her. They would just see the weak, battered, broken girl that was on the outside.

Maybe it was the fact that she was so stubborn, she doesn't want anyone to see that she's this _weak_

Or the fact if she can take this, no other girl has to.

No other girl has to take the beatings, the… the…

Astrid blinked back tears, remembering she's in public. Strong people don't cry in public.

She pushed her chair back and stood up. She started for the door, walking faster than normal to her car.

"What's wrong with Hofferson?" Tuffnut asked

Ruffnut rolled her eyes "Who knows. But… why do you think she has that black eye?"

"Maybe she fell?"

"Astrid Hofferson doesn't fall. Believe me. We've been friends since preschool."

Tuffnut rolled his eyes "Why do you even care Ruff, I mean… she totally threw you in the trash after meeting Sam… literally. And it was freaking _awesome_!"

Ruff pushed her brother out of his chair.

"Idiot…" she smiled

* * *

Hiccup couldn't focus on the movie, Fishlegs babbling in his ear.

Hiccup is the one that's supposed to babble, not Fishlegs.

But that's not the reason, the reason. He kept picturing Astrid's battered face in his mind.

But, it wasn't his place to pry in her life. They weren't even _friends_. He hated the way she's a jerk to him. And the way she was shocked when she saw him tell Fishlegs he'd be ready in five.

It was possible for Hiccup Haddock to have friends… friend right?

Obviously not.

Who does Astrid think she is anyway? She hangs out with her boyfriend and that's about it. So, she has no right calling him out about his lack of friends.

Maybe he should call her out about her lack of friends

Obviously he wants a death wish.

Why was he even thinking about Astrid anyway? And why did he call her a _beauty_. Not that he didn't think that she wasn't pretty, because she was, you know, when she wasn't trying to kill him.

Hiccup shook all thought about Astrid out of his head, and looked up at the movie

"… so really, it wouldn't be time travel at all!" stated Fishlegs

They were watching a movie about _time travel_? Cool…

* * *

Astrid was pretty sure that Sam broke one of her ribs this time. Not that it hasn't happened before. Once in tenth grade, Sam pushed her down the stairs and she broke her arm.

But her rib…

It hurt to breathe, let alone _move_. Damn, why did it have to be Monday tomorrow? Why couldn't be like… _Funday_, a day between Sunday and Monday, where you could lay in bed all day?

But, she could get through this. She's strong. She's not weak. Not like Sam thinks.

She'll always be the bigger man. Or woman in her case.

Astrid was sitting on her bed, naked, bruised. When she found herself tracing her scars again.

And _smiling_.

She always thought that the scars made a picture, a figure of some sort. But really, they were just lines that showed how broken she was. How weak her self-worth was. The scars have become something to recognize herself. Part of her in a sick, twisted way.

Eh, it was better than drugs…

Astrid sat up on her bed, then pulled out her mother's lighter. She frowned at it. She twisted it in her hands, then lighting it.

She hasn't tried this since ninth grade. But her razor is dull and she couldn't find anything to sharpen it.

She wonders where to put the burn. Maybe on her foot, where she doesn't have any scars from her razor. Maybe on her palm.

Somewhere so the pain can just _go away_. Astrid decided to put one on her foot and palm.

It hurt more than Astrid remembered. But it was pain that she liked. Astrid could feel the pain of being forgotten lift out of her.

She glared at her foot. Cursing it, because it should be able to handle a little pain. Astrid Hofferson isn't weak, she could handle anything.

Even a geeky boy who had more friends than she did…

* * *

That's how Astrid found herself, for the second time that day, at Haddock Coffee, wanting to talk to Hiccup.

Astrid busted through the doors and looked around for the green eyed nerd. She walked to the counter and glared at the girl behind it.

"Where is Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Uh, he's out right now. Could I get you some coffee?"

"No. I need to talk to Hiccup…"

Right then, the door opened and walked in Hiccup and Fishlegs, talking about the movie they saw.

"Hiccup…" Astrid glared and walked to him "We need to talk."

"A-about wh-what?" he asked

"Just, come on…" Astrid pulled him outside.

Astrid shoved him down and stared at him.

"Well?" Astrid asked

"Well what? Ow, I think I broke my finger…"

"Do you want me to be your friend?"

"When did I, _ow_, say that?"

"Never, but, we're both loners, out casks."

"So… you want us to loners… _together_?"

"No like that you loser, I have a boyfriend, who I happen to love very much…"

"Sure you do…" Hiccup glanced at his left pointer finger. "I really do think I broke my finger…"

"And I care _why_?"

"Because _you_ broke it…"

Astrid rolled her eyes "So are we friends that only hang out at school and nowhere else?"

"It sounds like you want to be my secret friend… I guess all your other friends would get jealous… wait. What other friends?"

"Do you want me to break your other fingers, because I will." Astrid stated, cocking her hip out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"So…" said Astrid "Are we friends?"

Hiccup looked up at her, smiling "I guess I have no choice…"

"Nope, let's get that finger checked out though."

* * *

'**Ello puppet! Sorry, I was watching Matthew Santoro… **

**I can't update until Sunday though because I'm going to this church camp until then, so this chapter is supposed to hold you over until then! And I have great ideas for this story! I can't wait! Hehehehehe, be scared…**

**Kidding!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! Welcome to chapter four! I really don't have anything to say about this chapter, but I do have reviews to answer so… on to the answering!**

**111: I'm glad you like the story, but if I'm being honest with you… I have never heard of the story Outcast. I'll look for it and make sure it's different! Thanks for the review and telling me!**

**Angryhenry: Uh… snark can get you killed? Thanks for the advice, and thanks for the review! You have reviewed every chapter, thanks for the support!**

**Guest: I know, but, she kinda has to be, she'll get nicer, I promise!**

**Guest (2): I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest (3): Okay, I'll update soon ;) thanks for your review! **

**So, as always, I own nada, but I wish I owned Hiccup… that's one sexy piece of man… **

**Hiccup: *Wide eyed* I-I'm no-not se-sexy…**

**Me: Yes, yes you are…**

**Hiccup: *Blushes* I have a girlfriend**

**Me: I know… that doesn't mean I can't dream…**

* * *

It turn out that his finger was sprained. And Astrid didn't feel _that _bad about it. Hiccup deserved it… kinda.

As Astrid and Hiccup walked out of the hospital, Hiccup kicked a wall.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad's going to kill me…"

"Because you're weak and a girl sprained your finger?"

Hiccup glared at her "I thought we were friends."

"We are, but I'll still make fun of you." Stated Astrid

"Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars?" Hiccup yelled

Astrid crossed her arms, out of habit, to make extra sure her scars were hidden.

"That was supposed to be funny…" pointed out Hiccup

"Ha ha…" Astrid said, rolling her eyes

"I know, I'm so funny…" smiled Hiccup

Why did Astrid like his smile so much? He's just a jerk who is now her friend. Her only friend.

"You know," said Hiccup "I think you are my first female friend…"

"That's great Hiccup…"

* * *

Astrid was sitting with her boyfriend in the cafeteria the next day. Dreading the week to come. Astrid hated Mondays.

"Hey Astrid," said Sam "What's wrong? You're staring off into space."

Astrid snapped back into reality "Uh, oh nothing."

"And by the way, I called last night. Why didn't you pick up?"

Astrid stared at him "You called?"

Sam looked at his friends, a look that told them to scram. So they did.

"Astrid, we need to _talk_." Said Sam, grabbing her upper arm

* * *

Hiccup looked over and saw Astrid and Sam talking. Well, they weren't really talking, so much as Sam yelling at Astrid about being a slut or something, and Astrid standing her ground, taking it. He was confused, Astrid was the strongest person he had ever met.

Why is she taking that?

"… So I was thinking that if we could make a bomb…" said Fishlegs

"Wait? A _bomb_?" asked Hiccup

"Yeah,"

"Why?" He asked

"Because, not for like school or whatever. Were you even listening?"

"No,"

Fishlegs rolled his eyes "Stop staring at Astrid."

"I'm not staring, I'm, I'm just… wondering why her boyfriend is talking to her like that…"

Fishlegs rolled his eyes "Whatever, I could care less what Astrid does. She ditched us for a _guy_. Who does that?"

Hiccup looked down and nodded. He understood why his friend was mean to Astrid, but… that was three years ago.

Can't they get over it?

* * *

Astrid looked up and saw Ruffnut and Heather picking dresses for the homecoming dance. The two girls were laughing and having the time of their lives. While Astrid… Astrid was trapped.

Astrid fingered a pink beaded dress. She looked bad in pink. And Sam would give her a concussion if she picked a pink dress…

She moved on to a blue dress and thought it would be safe. She walked into the dressing room and tried on the dress

For once… she was pretty…

When Astrid took off the dress, she saw the price.

"Damn it…" she cursed

She looked around, then decided.

Astrid was going to steal the dress…

She quickly set her bag down and stuffed the dress in it. She walked out of the dressing room and straight for the door.

When Astrid walked through the door, alarms went off and workers walked to her.

"Miss, can I see your bag?" one asked

Astrid shook her head

"Why not?" another asked

Astrid punched one in the face and took off running. She heard people running after her, so she ran faster.

* * *

She finally got caught and was arrested for theft.

"Hoffermen, phone call time…" She heard

She was led out of the holding cell and dialed the already too familiar number…

* * *

Hiccup heard his phone ringing. At first he was confused, but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" he asked, he looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was 9:30 P.M. Who would call him this late?

Okay, it's not _that _late, but still…

"Hiccup, it's me…" Astrid's voice said "Astrid…"

"I know it's you, you goof. What's up?"

"I need you to bail me out of jail…"

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup walked out of the jail together, silence overwhelmed them.

"Thanks for bailing me out…"

"Astrid Hofferson saying _thank you_? Damn… prison changed you…"

Astrid rolled her eyes and laughed "Shut up."

Hiccup laughed "As long as I got you to laugh…"

Once again silence came over them as they walked to Hiccup's car.

"What did you do?" he asked

Astrid kicked at the sidewalk "I did something I wish I didn't…"

"Did you have public sex? Cause you can get arrest for that…" Laughed Hiccup "People are wicked strict about that shit…"

Astrid laughed "No, I didn't have public sex. I tried to steal a dress…"

"Whoa, rebel right here…"

Astrid smiled "You are something else Henry Haddock…"

"I know, that's why the ladies can't keep their hands off of me…"

Astrid laughed, for like the fifteenth time that _hour_ and got into Hiccups' car.

* * *

"I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" asked Hiccup as he dropped off Astrid

"Yeah, uh…" said Astrid, then punched his arm

"Ow, Astrid!"

"That's for making me laugh," She pushed her bangs out of her face, then kissed his cheek "That's for bailing me out…" She got out of the car and ran to the front door

She quietly closed the door and started for her room, when the hallway light turned on

"Astrid Alva Hofferson, where the hell have you been?" asked her dad "And why did we get a message from the police saying that you were arrested for theft?"

Astrid looked down "Because I was…"

"Astrid! We raised you better than that! Hoffersons' don't get arrested!" yelled her dad "Why can't you be perfect like your…" Jack let out a sob

Astrid looked down and thought about her late big sister.

"_Astrid! Hurry up! I can't be late for this sale!" Astrid's older sister, Ariana, said _

_Astrid walked down the stairs, her sister was a senior, whereas Astrid was an eighth grader. _

"_Why do I have to go with you?" Astrid asked _

"_Because I need a girls' opinion on clothes! And you love me!" _

_Astrid rolled her eyes and walked to her sisters' car. _

_When they were driving to the mall, _Party in the USA _came on. Ariana turned up the radio and started to sing_

"So I put my hands up they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away…_" Ariana was dancing in her seat as she sang_

_Astrid laughed at her sister. Without realizing it, Ariana ran a stop sign. Astrid looked over and saw a car speeding their way_

"_Ari look out!" she screamed, then they got hit and Astrid never saw her sister again…_

"It's your fault Ari isn't here!" screamed Jack

"I know…" She whispered

"You're not perfect, I hope you know that…"

So her dad was drunk… that explains it…

"I do dad…"

"Go to your room…" So Astrid ran up to her room.

She picked up her razor, finally gotten it sharpened, and looked at the top of foot. She started one line, then added two short ones to make a P.

About five minutes later, she looked down and saw _Perfect_, blood soaked. She sighed and laid in her bed, letting her foot bleed more than it should…

Then everything went black…

* * *

**Ha, okay, so I kinda based the theft off of the music video and the prison line off of Pitch Perfect, but it's something I could see Hiccup saying…**

**So, we find out a little more about Astrid's past, and Mr. Hofferson joins the verbal abuse! Only when he's drunk though… and it might be this once though. I don't know. I hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all. I'm so glad you guys like the story so far! All the reviews, favorites, and follows is what is making this story good! Even the people who just read it, you guys are the reason for this story! I love you all!**

**Review answer time!**

**Guest: You don't have bad English! It's really good! Anyway, thanks for the review! I'll be praying for you! Remember, you're worth it! And I care about you, even though I don't know you! I'll keep you in my thoughts! **

**Killcam: I have never heard that song, I'll look it up! Thanks for the review! **

**Get ready for drama, drama, and guess what, more drama! I own nothing and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

What the hell is that beeping noise? And why does Astrid's foot feel so heavy?

Astrid opened her eyes and saw white.

A shit load of white…

"Astrid?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Astrid, I am Dr. Langcaster, you are in the hospital…" the doctor said in a voice like Astrid was some type of mental patient.

"Why?"

"Because you lost a good amount of blood, I need to ask you some questions okay?"

"Whatever."

"Are you sexually active?"

What does that even mean? Does that mean she's going to like, deactivate one day?

"Yeah, for three years…" Astrid said

"With a boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah, Samuel Evens and I have sex all the time…"

"Why do you have two broken ribs?" So Sam _did _break her ribs

"Because I fell down the stairs." Astrid lied

"Okay Astrid, why did you cut your foot?"

"Because I was bored."

"Astrid, this is a serious matter. Self-harm is not a joking matter."

"I don't have a problem, I just… cut one time. Geez."

"Okay, Astrid there is someone that is wanting to see you, is it okay if I bring him in?"

"Sure."

The next thing she knew, Sam came in, acting worried

"My sweetheart, are you okay?" He faked

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Astrid looked down as the doctor walked out

Sam grabbed her arm and yanked her up and closer to him.

"If you ever try a stunt like that again, it will be the last time you do. Got it bitch?"

Astrid looked down "Got it…"

"Now I have to act like I give a shit about you… you are so lucky that you are in a hospital right now, or else I would have to beat you so hard for a stunt like this. I'll just beat you later okay?"

"Fine…"

Sam slapped her across the face, then walked out.

Astrid wasn't going to cry, she wasn't…

* * *

Astrid woke up to something heavy on her left hand. She turned her head and saw a wild, auburn haired boy, who let out a chainsaw snore as she looked at him.

"Hiccup?" She asked, picking up her free hand and shook his head

Hiccup mumbled something, but didn't wake up. Astrid slapped his shoulder, Hiccup shot right up.

"Astrid! What the hell happened?!"

"I… I lost… I cut my foot… it'll never happen again…" Astrid lied

Hiccup kissed her forehead "Okay, I just don't want to lose my only girl friend."

Astrid smiled "So we're that kind of friends?"

"What kind?"

"The ones that are touchy feelly? Like Chandler and Monica…"

Hiccup smiled "Nah, I was just happy that you were alive."

Astrid smiled and punched his shoulder "I'm not that weak…"

Hiccup rolled his eyes "I know, you're the strongest person I know…"

Astrid looked down "Really?"

"Considering I'm friends with _Fishlegs_, yeah, yeah you are."

Astrid stared at him "I just cut my foot, that's a sign of weakness…"

Hiccup smirked at her "A moment of weakness isn't bad. You grow stronger from weakness. Astrid… you really are the strongest person I know…"

Astrid just stared at him, and smiled "Thanks Hiccup…"

"Anytime, we're friends right…"

"Right…"

* * *

Astrid hates walking boots. 'It's for protecting your stitches.' 'It looks sexy on you'.

Thanks for nothing Hiccup…

She hates the stares she's getting. 'Look at her, she's so weak. Trying to kill herself when she has everything.' 'Ari would never _ever_ try to kill herself.'

Astrid hates crutches, they are for the weak. She's not weak. Astrid hates that Hiccup has to carry all her school supplies, since they have every class together.

Most of all, she hates Hiccup, and all his questions 'Are you okay?' 'Can you walk?' 'I'll carry your lunch.'

She's about to punch the life out of him…

"Hiccup, if you don't stop asking questions, I will punch you to death…"

"Astrid, I'm just making sure you heal…"

Astrid punched his gut

"Ouch! Violence!"

"I'm going to sit by Sam okay. He'll carry my lunch."

"Okay, I'll be with Fishlegs if you need anything okay."

"Okay…"

Astrid crutched over to Sam and smiled

"Sam can you carry my lunch?"

"Carry your own damn lunch. It's your fault that happened." Said Sam, while his friends laughed

Astrid sat down "I'll just skip lunch…"

"Good, you need to lose weight anyway…"

Astrid covered her stomach as Sam's friends laugh.

He's right, she can feel the fat building on her stomach like a mark of shame.

"… as long as she never does it again. I'll forgive her. Right Astrid."

"Right, never again. A moment of weakness..."

"But you are weak, so… it'll never happen again…"

"Never…" She lied

* * *

Her parents didn't even care. Their seventeen year old daughter attempts to take her life, and they don't send her away. All Astrid got was 'Don't do it again'.

Heart felt. Astrid can _so _feel the love…

When Astrid is doing homework (and ignoring Hiccup's five million texts) she glances over at the picture of Ari and her.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you Ari. I'm sorry I'm disappointing you…" Astrid looked down

She was wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt since no one was home. She fingered her shorts and let one lone tear fall, only because she was squeezed her eyes to tight and the tear went the wrong way.

Astrid walked over to the picture, not caring about the 'not weight baring' rule Dr. Langcaster gave her, picked it up, and threw it with all her might to the wall.

The frame shattered to a million pieces, much like Astrid's heart. Astrid just looked at the broken frame, and just started to cry.

She didn't care about being weak, she didn't care about anything.

Astrid walked around her room, destroying everything in her sight, while screaming.

After about five minutes, she looked around her room, panting, and wiped her face. Astrid eyed the razor sitting in its' place of honor.

She picked it up and stared at it, much like she does every time, lifted her shirt and made the first line.

_F_

She let out a sigh of relieve and started the next letter.

_A_

Another sigh of relieve

_T_

She quickly stopped the bleeding and felt better right away.

She was fat now.

Why does she let Sam walk over her? Why does she let everyone walk over her?

"_You're the strongest person I know…_"

Then… why doesn't she feel too strong?

* * *

Have you ever woken up so hungry, that you would kill to eat?

That's how Astrid feels, but she knows if she eats, Sam would make her throw it up.

Astrid got ready for the day, thanking God that it was Wednesday, and slowly made her way downstairs.

As usual, her parents were gone, so Astrid just went to her car and went to school.

Hiccup was getting on Astrid's nerves again.

"Hiccup, I'm going to only say this once… I'm _this _close to clocking you…"

Hiccup laughed "Okay, sorry…"

Astrid cracked a smile "It's fine… I'm just sick of people giving me a look. I just… snapped once. Not a big deal…" Astrid lied

Hiccup smiled and set her things on her desk "Just don't snap again. Because my arms hurt from carrying all your things…"

"You don't _have _to carry all my things…"

"I know, I want to…"

Astrid glared at him and picked up her pencil.

Why does he have to be so nice? Astrid hates him for that…  
"I hope you know that I hate you…" said Astrid

"I know," smiled Hiccup

Astrid may hate him for being too damn nice… but she wouldn't want her best friend any other way…

* * *

**Do you guys love me? No, okay :(**

**Anyway, I know this is short, but... I feel like it's going to fast. I'll make it a little slower I promise. **

**Be excited for the next chapter, I know I am :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, uh, I really don't know what to say… I own nothing, but I want to own Hiccup, have you **_**seen**_** his ass… **

**Guest: I **_**love **_**google translate! Anyway, if you need to talk, I am a very good listener! I promise! I'll be your friend! You're worth it! Love ya! Thanks for the review!**

**Anon: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! I'll keep it going, I promise! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't make any sense. The room was spinning as Astrid fell to the ground. Her head hit the hard ground.

"I hope you know that you can't anyone better than me Astrid." He kicked her ribs "Answer me bitch!" _Kick_, another blow to the ribs

"Yes! Yes I know…" Astrid coughed, then saw blood

Sam kicked her back "Worthless! How come you can't do anything?"

"I-I do-don't kn-know…" Said Astrid

Sam yanked her up, then pushed her into a wall. He held her against the wall by the throat. Astrid couldn't breathe, her feet were a few inches off the ground, and she clawed at his hands

"Stop fighting it!" Sam yelled in her face

Astrid started to kick at him, but Sam moved out of her way.

"You're so fat, I can barely hold you!" Sam dropped her and walked away

Astrid gasped for air, slightly holding her throat. She heard her front door slam and Sam's car drive away. She quickly grabbed her phone, and dialed Hiccup's number

"Astrid? It's two in the morning, what's wrong?"

"Hiccup, can, can you com over?" Astrid hated the sound of her voice, how needy it sounded…

"I'll be there in five…

* * *

Without thinking, Astrid ran into Hiccup's arms

"Oh, hey Astrid…" said Hiccup, awkwardly putting his arms around her "Why aren't you wearing your walking boot?"

"Shut up Hiccup…" she whispered "Can I come to your place?"

"Of course…"

* * *

That's how Astrid found herself in the middle of Hiccup's bedroom at two thirty in the morning.

"Uh, here I'll get you a pair of sweats and a shirt. I'm guessing you want my sweatshirt…"

"Sure," Astrid smiled

Hiccup handed her the clothes "I'll sleep in the living room, so if you need anything…"

"Okay…" Astrid looked down "Thanks…"

"For?"

"Everything…"

"What are friends for?"

Astrid hugged him, and Hiccup walked out. Astrid put on Hiccup's borrowed clothes, and got into his bed.

It smelled just like him, which made Astrid smile. Astrid wasn't tired yet, so she decided to snoop.

Astrid got out of Hiccup's bed and walked around his room, holding his baggy sweats up. She picked up a picture, smiling at the family smiling back at her.

It was of him, as a baby, his father, and his late mother, in a hospital.

"_Hiccup was a cute baby…" _smiled Astrid

She set the picture down and walked over to his desk. She picked up a notebook, full of drawings. But one stood out. Astrid gasped when she saw who it was.

It was of her. It was beautiful, and made her look like the most beautiful girl in the world. Her blue eyes stood out, her blonde hair was braided like it always was. The picture her was wearing black clothes, like the real Astrid always does, and then she noticed something.

Looking closely at the picture, she saw the eyes looked broken.

Could Hiccup read her like a book? Could Hiccup know what's going on? Why does Hiccup even have a picture of her in a drawing book!?

She set the notebook down, and wiped a lone tear away.

Astrid sat on Hiccup's bed and crossed her arms, as if they were the only thing keeping her from falling apart. Astrid itched for a razor. She stated to take deep breaths. She ran to Hiccup's bathroom and looked around. She finally found one and was about to cut when… she froze.

"_You're the strongest person I know…" _Rang in her head

She dropped the razor, as if she lost all feeling in her body.

Abusers are bullies. And bullies are people who can't take care of themselves.

She looked up and stared at herself in the mirror.

Astrid saw a battered woman. A lone bruise covered her cheek.

But… then she saw the girl in the picture. She saw a beautiful girl, with broken eyes, a broken smile.

Sam is a bully. He knows he can't get anyone else, so abusing her is the only way to make her stay.

He tells those lies to make sure she stays.

She wasn't anything he said about her

Expect the bitch thing. She admits that she's a bitch.

Astrid was put on this earth for a reason, and it wasn't to be a punching bag to a jackass.

Astrid smiled at her reflection for the first time in three years.

Astrid laughed. She _was_ strong. She was beautiful. She was worth it.

Astrid ran down the stairs and into Hiccup's living room.

"Hiccup!" She laughed/ sobbed

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and looked worried

"Astrid? What's wrong?"

Astrid hugged him "Thank you…"

"For?"

"Making me feel beautiful…"

* * *

Hiccup was confused. Since when is Astrid all snuggly?

"Astrid? What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked

"I saw the drawing…" Astrid mumbled into his chest

"Oh…" Hiccup was shocked, no one was supposed to see that… "You did?"

"Yeah, it was so pretty… it made me feel beautiful…"

Hiccup smiled "Well good, because you are…"

"You are the best friend in the world…"

"I know…" Hiccup kissed the top of her head

Astrid smiled and let go of Hiccup

"Night…"

"Night Astrid…"

* * *

Friday morning, Astrid walked up to Sam, feeling stronger than ever.

"Sam." She tapped his shoulder

"Hey bitch, what do you want?"

"We're done." Astrid said, cocking a hip out, glaring at the boy would made her an emotional wreak.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We're. Done." Astrid said "Want me to spell it out for ya?"

"You can't break up with me…"

"Yes I can, and I am. We're _over_."

Sam faked a chuckle, and yanked her closer "We're done when I say we're done. Got it?"

"Sam, let me go!" Astrid tried to get out of his grasp, but failed

"Got it bitch?"

Astrid looked up at him, he owned her. There was no way out…

"Got it…"

* * *

"Astrid there's a letter for you!" yelled Julianna from the kitchen

Astrid threw her book bag on the ground in the living room, and ran to the kitchen. She picked it up and saw it was from the district judge

"Damn it…" she cursed under her breath

"What is it sweetheart?"

"It's just my court date…"

Julianna rolled her eyes "I hope you know that Ari would never get arrested…"  
"I know, dad already chewed me out about it…"

"Well good. Because you shouldn't even be shop lifting anyway Astrid."

"I know mother…" sighed Astrid

"Astrid Alva don't you disrespect me."

Astrid rolled her eyes "Why don't you and dad have a replacement child and name it Ariana, because you guys would be a shitload happier than you are with me…"

Julianna slapped her face "Don't you _ever_ use words like that again…"

Astrid stared into her mothers' eyes

"Fine…" she said, then walked to her room

* * *

Astrid ripped open the letter and scanned it.

_Dear Ms. Hofferson_

_You must appear in court on the twenty-second of September. You may not leave the county until after your trial. _

_Sincerely,_

_Stoick Haddock,_

_District Judge_

Oh great, Astrid's best friends' dad is her judge.

That sucks…

* * *

Astrid couldn't sleep that night. In ten days she has to appear in court…

"_I hope you know Ari would never get arrested."_

Why can't her parents see that she's _not _Ari? She's Astrid, the hard headed, stubborn, only has one friend girl.

She's not Ari

Astrid will never _be _Ari.

Astrid saw up in bed and turned on her bedside lamp. She grabbed the lighter, not wanting to bleed at three o'clock in the morning. She lite it and then pressed it on her skin.

Astrid hissed in pain, but felt a little better.

Maybe Sam was right.

Astrid was a fool to think she actually meant something to this world.

She didn't matter to anyone, not even her parents.

Not even to Hiccup

He must feel bad about her or something. Hanging out with her, only to make fun of her with Fishlegs.

"_What about the drawing?"_ she thought

Did Hiccup even _want _to beher friend? Was she reading too much into this?

She picked up her phone and saw one unread message

**Hiccup: Hey, just thought I let you know, I think you're beautiful. Totally as a friend though. I don't understand why you didn't think you were. So just thought I'd let you know. Talk to you tomorrow milady.**

Astrid smiled, of course Hiccup was her friend. He really cares about her, and worries about her. That's a sign of true friendship.

She wouldn't trade her friendship with Hiccup for the world…

* * *

**So, kinda of a lame ending I know. But we're getting to the climax, you'll never guess what happens! I'm **_**so**_ **excited for you to find out! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, follows and just reading the story! See ya next time! **

**PS: Let me know if you think the story needs to slow down a little bit, and I'm open to any ideas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Oh man you guys are going to hate me… I own nothing…**

* * *

The day before the court hearing, Astrid and Hiccup were sitting in the coffee shop, talking.

"So why does your dad own this place when he is a judge?"

"Well, it was my moms, then, she got cancer and couldn't run it anymore. So my dad took it over…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Well you can't miss someone you never knew…"

Astrid looked down "So are you going to homecoming?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about asking someone…"

"Oh, sexual…" Astrid winks

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Stop…" Astrid smirks "Shouldn't you be getting ready for court?" Hiccup joked

Astrid threw a sugar packet at him, laughing. She looked up and saw Judge Haddock glaring at them.

"Uh Hic, your father is glaring at us…"

Hiccup looked at his father, then at Astrid

"Don't worry. He's not happy at me."

"Why?"

"Because I adopted a black lab yesterday."

"What? Hiccup!"

"What? I named him Toothless…"

"Toothless? That's a stupid name…"

"Hey!"

"It is! Why would you name a dog Toothless?"

"Because he bit me…"

"I don't understand you sometimes…"

"Just hear me out! He bit me, and I felt nothing, so I was 'toothless?' like, asking why he was toothless, but his tail started to wag, thus Toothless."

Astrid reached across the table and punched his shoulder

"Violence!"

Astrid laughed "You paying for my coffee?"

"No, I'm pulling an Astrid and not paying…"

Astrid punched him again

"Ouch! Violence!"

* * *

The next day Astrid, dressed in a skirt and nice shirt, sat in a courtroom.

"You'll do great…" Said Hiccup, rubbing her shoulder "I promise…"

Astrid smiled at him, and went to her chair.

Astrid sighed and looked at Hiccup again, who was sitting with her parents. Hiccup winked at her and smiled.

"All rise," said the bailiff said and everyone stood up "The honorable Judge Haddock is approaching the stand."

Judge Haddock sat and so did everyone else in the court, expect for Astrid.

"Astrid Hofferson you are being accused of shoplifting in the first degree, what is your plea?"

Astrid stared at him, fire in her eyes. "Guilty." She just wanted this mess over with.

"Then I sentence you to three years' probation. You may not leave the county, you may not leave the state lines or the country. If you violate the terms of your probation, you will have to go to jail. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Case dismissed."

Astrid closed her eyes and smiled. She wasn't going to jail. She felt a hand on her should, turning around, she saw Hiccup

"Hey!" Hiccup laughed

Astrid flung herself in Hiccup's arms, and he spun her around. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

They were in their own little world, the only two in the courtroom.

Hiccup brushed hair out of Astrid's eyes and she leant into his touch. They leaned in, lips so close to touching when…

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend!?"

"_Shit…"_ thought Hiccup

Astrid pushed Hiccup away and faked a smile at Sam

"Hey baby!" She faked

"Come on Astrid, I need to have a few _words_ with you…"

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He can't kiss his best friend. He can't lose Astrid, she's… she's the best thing that ever happened to him. And he will not lose her over a stupid thing like a kiss…

He walked out of the courtroom and heard yelling. He rounded a corner and saw Sam lifting his arm up…

* * *

Astrid closed her eyes, waiting for the hit. But it never came…

Astrid opened her eyes and saw Hiccup standing in front of her, like superman…

"I thought your mother taught you to never hit a girl." Said Hiccup, in a voice that Astrid had never heard before

"Stay out of this fishbone." Said Sam

"I can't. You see, if you hit my best friend, you hit me."

"She doesn't deserve any friends." Stated Sam

And suddenly, it made sense to Hiccup.

Why Astrid doesn't think she's beautiful. Why Astrid is his friend.

It just made sense…

"Yes she does. But she doesn't deserve a jackass who uses her as a punching bag…"

"What are you doing?" Astrid whispered in Hiccups' ear

"I don't know, I'm going with the flow…" he whispered back

"She can't get anything better than me. And she knows it, right Astrid…"

Astrid looked at Sam, then Hiccup, then back at Sam

"No…" she stated "I can get anyone I want. And you know it. It's you that can't get anyone better, so you hurt me to make me stay."

"Why, you little shit!" Sam raised his arm to hit her, when Hiccup punched him

"Oh my god!" yelled Astrid

"Shit, that hurt…" said Hiccup, cradling his fist "Come on, let's get you out of here…"

Hiccup walked her out of the courthouse.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that for me…" said Astrid, kicking at a leaf that fell out of the tree

"Yeah I did. He was going to hit you. I can't have my best friend abused by her low-life boyfriend…"

Astrid smiled at him "I'm going back to him…"

Hiccup shot a look at her "_What_?"

"I have to Hiccup…"

"Astrid, you can't go back to him. He'll take out the fire inside of you that I love so much. Astrid…" Hiccup cupped her face "Please don't go back to him…"

"Hiccup… I… have to…"

"No, no you don't!" Said Hiccup "Please don't go back to him…"

"Hiccup, you don't understand!" Astrid grabbed his hands and held them "I know what I'm doing! I can take care of myself…"

"I…"

"I know Hiccup… me to…"

"Astrid I…" Hiccup brought her face to his and kissed her. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup brought Astrid as close as humanly possible to him.

Astrid pulled away and smiled at him "I'll be fine…"

"Are you sure…"

"Yeah, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise…"

Astrid smiled at him and walked away

"What the _hell_ just happened?" asked Hiccup

* * *

Astrid's lips felt tingly, her cheeks were hotter than normal.

Hiccup kissed her.

Henry Haddock kissed her.

Hiccup, Astrid's best friend, kissed _her_.

Astrid smiled, and thought about how he protected her.

He cared about her.

Someone cares about her. Someone in this world cares about her.

And it's Hiccup.

Astrid smiled and crossed her arms.

"Hey Bitch!" she heard

"Sam…" she whispered

"Just because that fishbone saved you once doesn't mean I'm going to stop. And you know it right…"

"I know Sam…"

"Good, come on. We have some _unfinished_ business to take care of…"

* * *

Two hours later Hiccup was sitting in the coffee shop, when Astrid walked in. Hiccup looked up and saw her swollen lip. He sighed and walked to her.

"Let's get you cleaned up…" he whispered, grabbing her hand

They walked into the employee bathroom and Hiccup sat her on the toilet seat.

"Are you mad at me?" Astrid whispered

"Not mad. I could never be mad at you. I just don't understand why you stay with him…"

"It's… it's hard to explain…"

Hiccup handed her a wet paper towel so Astrid could clean up the blood

"If you never need to just talk… I'll be here…"

Astrid smiled "I know Hiccup, you're a great friend…"

Hiccup smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Hey Hiccup…" whispered Astrid

"What's up Ast?"

"Can we talk about our kiss?"

"Sure…" frowned Hiccup "I know I'm a bad kisser that was my first…"

"Hiccup," laughed Astrid "You were fine. So, we good?"

"We good…"

Astrid hugged him "You're the best…"  
"I know, you tell me a lot…"

Astrid smiled and hugged him tighter "Don't let go just yet."

"Wasn't planning on it…"

* * *

Probation officers suck. They take the fun out of everything.

"Astrid, have you left the town?" asked Officer Johnson

"No, I haven't. Because I don't really feel like going to jail right now…" snapped Astrid

"Astrid, this is serious…"

"No it's not!" yelled Astrid "This sucks, what the hell am I supposed to do? Watch the Vikings? They suck ass!"

Officer Johnson rolled his eyes "Maybe you should have thought about that before you stole a dress…"

Astrid glared at him "You can leave. I'm here. I haven't left Minnesota. I haven't left the United States. So, bye…"

Johnson rolled his eyes "I'll be back in two weeks okay."

"Whatever…"

Johnson walked out of her house and left. Astrid looked up and saw her parents shaking their heads at her.

"What?" She asked

"We were just thinking that if Ari was still alive, this would have never happened. You let her die you know…" stated Jack

"I know…" Whispered Astrid  
"Go to your room…"

Astrid ran up to her room. She locked the door and grabbed her razor.

She cut her stomach, just random lines everywhere.

Why do they compare her to Ari? Astrid was in that accident to. Astrid broke her leg and arm.

But Ari…

Ari was their first born, their pride and joy. Astrid… Astrid was the mistake. She wasn't meant to be here.

Astrid's mind drifted to Hiccup

"_I'm thinking about taking someone…"_

Who the hell is he taking anyway! It's probably that Heather chick that is drooling over him in Psych.

Astrid hates Heather with a passion.

* * *

"Oh Hiccup!" Astrid heard as she walked into Psych Monday morning "You are so cool!"

Astrid heard Hiccup's nervous laugh, the one that he uses around Astrid when she wants to go on a killing spree

"Thanks, I guess…" Hiccup blushed "So I was wondering…"

"_Hiccup!_" Hissed Astrid, Hiccup and Heather both looked up and looked at her weirdly "Get over here!"

"I'll be right back Heath…" Hiccup walked over to Astrid "What?"

"You're asking _Heather_?" asked Astrid

"Uh, yeah…" he whispered "Why?"

"You know I don't like her!"

"Well… she's my friend…"

Astrid glared "No, _I'm _your friend. She's just a girl who wants to have sex with you!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Just because you hate her means I can't be friends with her?"

"Well… no but…"

"Astrid," Hiccup grabbed her shoulders and smiled "You are milady. I promise. But you are going to homecoming with your _boyfriend_," Hiccup spit the word boyfriend "I just want to go to my last homecoming with a girl okay…"

"Okay. But I won't like it. And I won't try to like her!"

"I would never ask you to, because my bruise is healing…"

Astrid punched him "Ow! Violence!"

Astrid smirked, then walked to her seat.

Hiccup smiled at her, rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

**So… yeah… You guys hate me now don't you? Well! I don't want Hiccstrid to get together too soon, but… it will happen, I promise! Maybe not as soon as you hope but it will… **

**So Hiccup found out about the abuse, and he went all manly on Sam's ass. Hehe, I can kinda see Hiccup beating up someone for Astrid…**

**And if anyone can draw, PM me, because century999 had a great idea for a new story cover! Just PM me and I'll tell you about it! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know, this is overdue, but… I didn't know how to end this chapter, I kept writing the end, then erasing it, and so forth. I meant to get this up yesterday, but I got busy. I'm thinking a new chapter every Monday. **

**Now, I have to answer reviews! Yay! I love this part! **

**Anon: Don't worry! I won't! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest: Does that 'hell yeah I do' mean you hate me, because join the club, I think they're making jackets… ;). And why do you want Sam to kill Astrid? Well… thanks for reviewing! **

**I hope you all got my PMs, if not, let me know! I'll change that! **

**Thanks for reading! I own nothing!**

**Remember to share your Diet Coke! You know… from the… oh forget it…**

* * *

They were feeding each other.

Astrid glared at Hiccup and Heather from her boyfriends' table. Why did Heather say yes? Hiccup isn't that great, his hair is too wild, he has a gap between his teeth, he's way too nice, and… and…

Hiccup isn't supposed to be with Heather.

He isn't supposed to be with anyone but her!

Wait… not her. Astrid has a boyfriend.

A jackass boyfriend…

Sam caught her glaring at them and frowned.

"Bitch, why are you glaring at the Fishbone? You know he spilt my lip…"

Astrid glared at her boyfriend "He was protecting me…"

Sam scoffed "You don't deserve to be protected…"

Astrid raised her fist, but Sam grabbed it "Better think before you act Bitch…"

Astrid sighed and Sam let her fist go. Astrid glared at Hiccup and Heather again.

Words can't describe how much she hates Heather…

* * *

Astrid waited for Hiccup in their normal table after school in the coffee shop. Judge Haddock walked to her with her coffee

"Are you staying within the terms of your parole?"

"Of course I am. I don't feel like going to jail this year. Maybe next year…"

"You need more friends, Henry is rubbing off on you…"

Astrid smiled and sipped her coffee. The door opened and she saw Hiccup walk in.

With Heather…

"Hiccup! What the hell?" Astrid stood up "Why is _that_ here?"

"Excuse me, I can hear you." Stated Heather, the hand that wasn't holding Hiccups' was on her hip

Astrid glared "Did I _ask _you? No, so stay out of it alright."

"Astrid, what's wrong?" asked Hiccup

"What's wrong is that you and _that _are holding hands!"

"Astrid, why are you acting like this? It isn't like we were dating or anything…"

"Hiccup…" Astrid sighed "I need to talk to you…" Astrid pulled Hiccup away from Heather

"What's wrong Astrid?"

Astrid looked at him, then Heather, then back at Hiccup "I don't like her because… she's going to take you away from me, and if I don't have you… Sam will… will…"

"Will what Astrid?" Asked Hiccup

"Kill me…"

* * *

Hiccup pushed Astrid into his room and sat her on his bed.

"Explain now Astrid…  
"Did you know you're cute when you're angry…"  
"Not working…"

Astrid sighed "He doesn't like the fact that I have a friend. Because I don't deserve friends. But… he won't hurt me if you are around me… and Heather… Heather doesn't deserve you Hiccup…"

Hiccup sighed "Why don't you tell the police?"

"Because then… then I will have to tell my parents, there'll be a trial, a whole big mess that I don't want to deal with!"

"Astrid, this… he beats the _shit_ out of you, and you do _nothing_?"

"I'm strong, I can take it!"  
"No one is that damn strong Astrid!" Yelled Hiccup

"Why are you yelling at me!?"

"Because I'm upset Astrid! You need to tell someone or I will!"

Astrid sighed and looked down. Hiccup sat next to her and nudged her with his shoulder

"I know you're strong… but… you don't deserve to be beaten for nothing… I only want to protect you…"

Astrid smiled at him, then punched his arm "That's for yelling at me…" Astrid kissed him quickly "That's for… everything else…"

* * *

Astrid sighed and looked back at Hiccup. He smiled, nodding. Astrid looked back at her parents and took a deep breath

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" asked Julianna

"Sam… Sam…" Astrid sighed "Sam abuses me…"

Astrid watched her parents exchange looks, then look at her

"Astrid Alva Hofferson, why didn't you tell us before!?" asked Jack standing up

"Because I didn't think anyone cared… until... until Hiccup came into my life."

"That's it. I'm calling the police. That boy will never come near my daughter again." Stated Jack, walking to the phone

"Wait? You guys _do _care about me?" asked Astrid, looking at Hiccup

"Why would you think we don't?" asked Julianna

"Well… ever sense Ari died… you guys shut me out, and…"

"Astrid, we'll talk about this later okay, you go rest. And tell your friend to leave…"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and he smiled

"I'll call you tomorrow," Hiccup hugged her and walked out

"Astrid… just go up to your room until we get straighten out…"

* * *

The next day, Astrid found herself sitting in a cold, metal chair, sitting in front of two cops, both male, telling them _everything_.

"How can you prove it?" One asked

"Well… a couple of weeks ago I was in the hospital and they found two broken ribs, and a few days before Sam kicked me so hard in the ribs that I thought they were broken."

"When did you start dating?"

"Freshman year, like three years ago…"

"When did he first become abusive?"

Astrid sighed "Verbally, right away, physically maybe a month after we first went out…"

"Has he ever raped you?"

Astrid sighed and rubbed her arms

"Y-yes…"

* * *

"Where the hell is my girlfriend fishbone?" Sam pushed Hiccup into a locker "Well?"  
"I… I don't know okay Sam!" said Hiccup

"Tell me Fishbone!"

Hiccup was about to, when he saw two cops, guarding Astrid, walking to them

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid, trying to break through the wall of cops to help her best friend

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes…" sighed Astrid

"Astrid, baby what's going on?" Sam asked, too sweetly

Astrid looked him straight in the eye "You're caught…"

* * *

Hiccup sat next to Astrid outside the police station later that day.

"I know this isn't what you wanted…"

Astrid shrugged "I feel a little better I guess…" She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder "When will this be over with?"

"I-I don't know…" stuttered Hiccup

"This sucks…"

"I know it does…" Hiccup laid his head on hers and they sat there until Sam's lawyer came

* * *

"Are you sure you want to press charges?" asked Astrid's lawyer

"Duh," said Astrid

Hiccup sighed "Astrid, we're trying to help…"

"I know. I know…" said Astrid "Yeah, I'll press charges. Will Sam be tried as an adult?"

"Yes, since his eighteenth birthday is before the trial." Astrid sighed and smiled "It's nice to have someone as supportive as Henry isn't it…"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and smiled

What the hell is that warm feeling in her stomach?

"Yeah it is…" Astrid gripped his hand, in which Hiccup smiled at her.

* * *

**So… Sam finally got caught! Yay! But, the drama is still to come, don't you worry! **

**Check out my new one shot! Please and thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**50 reviews for eight chapters! That's more than I ever gotten on a story like this! Thank you all so much! I love you all! Could we try for at least 55 this chapter? Or is that to needy? If it is I'm sorry! I'll give you a chapter on Monday anyway! :)**

**Review answering time!**

**Guest: Yeah... Uh, Astrid isn't going to slaughter Heather, but something close to that! And Hiccstrid will get together... soon... Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! I own nothing! :)**

* * *

They were staring at her. It was all over the newspaper, the news, and the internet.

It was the biggest story in Astrid's town. She hated that she was the center of attention. Her parents pulled her out of school until this blows over, and she hates it.

Astrid just wants to see Hiccup, have him keep her safe…

When did she get so needy?

Wow, Sam's in jail and she can still hear his voice…

"_You are needy! Hiccup would never love you! You were lucky that you got _me_!"_

Astrid itched for a razor, taking deep breaths.

Screw it…

Astrid ran for the razor, pulling her leg up.

The first line was on her upper leg

_N_

She started on the second letter, tears dripping from her eyes. This is the only thing keeping her alive…

Expect for Hiccup, but…

She doesn't want to think about him right now…

_E_

The blood ran down her leg, staining her white shorts. No one cares about her. This is keeping her alive…

_E_

Maybe she should just kill herself, make everybody else's life easier. The only one who would care would be Hiccup, but he has _Heather_

_D_

Blood was gushing out of her leg, but… for once

Astrid didn't give a damn.

She barely started the Y before passing out from blood loss…

* * *

Hiccup tuned out Heather, he didn't really like her, but anything was better than worrying about Astrid.

School was fun before he was friends with Astrid

But after… it's not the same…

"…so I was like 'Bitch please, only lame people drink that!' and then she said…" He heard Heather say, but Hiccup tuned her out again

He really wants to pay attention to the teacher, but…

Heather was like a tumor, it just won't go away…

Astrid was right about her…

Hiccup smirks as he thinks about Astrid's voice going 'Told ya so! Haha loser!'.

He heard his phone go off and squealed like a girl. The whole class looked at Hiccup, who blushed as he took out his phone.

"May I?" He asked the teacher

"Whatever Henry…"

Hiccup walked into the hallway and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, confused

"Is this Henry Haddock?" someone asked

"Uh… yeah…"

"Hello, I'm Doctor Langcaster, Astrid's doctor."

"What happened?" asked Hiccup

"Well… there's no way I can tell you this… but… Ms. Hofferson attempted to take her life today…"

Hiccup dropped his phone and it shattered into a million pieces. He couldn't feel his body, his feelings stopped working the moment the doctor told him.

He needs to see her…

* * *

Hiccup walked to the front desk at the hospital.

"Tell me where Astrid Hofferson is!" Hiccup demanded

"Room 245." The nurse said

Hiccup ran to the room

* * *

Astrid was confused.

Why could she see her own body? She heard the door open and Hiccup run in.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said, but nothing happened "Hiccup! Can't you hear me! It's Astrid!"

Nothing…

"Astrid…" She heard and watched Hiccup grabbed her body's hand "Please don't leave me… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…

"You were right about Heather. Just thought I'd let you know that…"

Astrid walked closer to Hiccup and tried to touch his shoulder…

She couldn't feel him. Was this how death felt like? Was she on the brink of death? Why couldn't her soul feel anything?

"Getting a call in the middle of school saying that your best friend tried to kill herself sucks you know that…"

Astrid's soul laughed, though she knew he couldn't hear it.

"Maybe… maybe I should've listened more." Astrid watched as Hiccup gripped her body's hand "Is this my fault? Are you trying to get back at me for making you tell the cops? What am I saying… of course it's my fault…"

"No! Hiccup it's not!" Astrid screamed, but he couldn't hear him

"Sam got bailed out of jail… don't worry, I'll protect you. Well… I'll try…

"You would've punched me for that. Hard…" Hiccup laughed and squeezed her body's hand "I guess I would've deserved it, trying to be funny at a time like this. I should really learn to stop that… Astrid, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not… but…" The door opened and a nurse walked in

"But what!" Screamed Astrid, but…

No one heard her…

"Son, time for you to leave…" said the nurse

"Okay…" said Hiccup, then he kissed her body's hand, and walked out.

* * *

Astrid tried to follow him out of the hospital, but, her soul couldn't leave the hospital.

She looked over at the front desk and saw her parents…

"Mom? Dad?" She asked

"I need to see my daughter!"

"Visiting hours are over Mr. Hofferson, I'm sorry."

"Just let me see my daughter!" Her father screamed

"They do care…" Astrid whispered

"Fine, but only for three minutes, she'll be here tomorrow…"

* * *

Astrid watched her parents grip her body's hand and closed her eyes.

"Come on Astrid… we can't lose another daughter." She heard her mother whisper "Why would you do this? We love you so much to lose you…"

Astrid sighed and closed her eyes. This is way too much to handle…

Was it her choice to stay or not?

The door opened and Astrid jumped.

"Time to leave…"

"NO!" Astrid screamed to leave "Please!"

But as always they did…

* * *

"I brought your homework…" Hiccup whispered

Nothing.

"Come on Ast, don't… don't do this… come back to me…" Hiccup squeezed her hand

Astrid's soul watched Hiccup, and started to cry

"Why can't you see me? Hiccup!"

Astrid knew what she had to do…

Hiccup needs her…

* * *

Hiccup sighed and let go of her hand. He covered his face

"I know you can't hear me, but… Astrid… if you leave, I don't know if I could stay. You're my best friend and I…"

The door opened and Hiccup jumped. He turned and saw Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hiccup

"We heard and we were worried about you…" stated Tuff

"You mean Astrid."

"No, you." Pointed out Ruff "We see the way you look at her Hiccup, we're not blind."

"But that would be so _awesome _if we were!" Smiled Tuff

"Right!" smiled Ruff, and they head butted, making Tuff fall on the floor

"Never mind them Hiccup. But… we came see how you…"

Something stirred on the bed and Hiccup shot a look at Astrid.

"Astrid?" he asked

Astrid moved a little and Hiccup gripped her hand. Astrid opened her eyes and saw Hiccup.

"Hi-Hiccup?" she asked

"Hey, hey Milady…" Hiccup kissed her hand

"What happened?" asked Astrid, yanking her hand away from Hiccups'

"You… you…" Choked Hiccup

"You tried to kill yourself." Stated Tuffnut

"Why are you guys here?" asked Astrid

"Because… because we're sorry about how we treated you. We didn't know how Sam treated you, and now we understand why you dumped us in the trash…" said Ruff

Astrid smiled "It's okay."

"Friends?" asked Ruff

"Well of course!" smiled Astrid

They hugged and Astrid opened her eyes, smiling at Hiccup

"Thank you…" she mouthed

* * *

"I hate you." She stated "Why did you bring my homework?"

"Because I don't want you to fail senior year."

Astrid frowned "I hate that you like me…"

Hiccup shrugged and looked back down at his homework

Hiccup was sitting in Astrid's hospital room helping her catch up with school. Astrid couldn't focus on work though. She looked up at saw Hiccup focusing. His eyebrows were crinkled together, and the tip of his tongue was sticking out.

Astrid sighed and tapped her pencil against her trig book.

"Hic?" she asked

"Hm." Said Hiccup looking at her

"Am I… am I perfect?"

Hiccup smiled "In your own way. But… you're perfect to me…"

Astrid smiled and looked down at her trig book.

Hiccup looked up and studied Astrid, and was about to look down when something caught his eye

Scars, all over Astrid's body…

"Astrid," Hiccup said carefully, as if he was talking to Toothless "Why do you have scars all over your body?"

* * *

**So... I left you with a cliffhanger... **

**Don't worry, there will be a new chapter on Monday! I'm going to update Thursdays and Mondays! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So… I just thought I'd let you know that I love you guys so much!**

**58 reviews for **_**nine**_** chapters! Holy shizballs… that might not be a lot for some, but it is for me and I seriously didn't know this was going to as popular, if it's considered popular, as it is. So thank you so much, and just know that all of you are the reason for this story! So I hope you like this chapter…**

**Review answering time!**

**Lorde: Because I'm evil like that… did I forget to mention I'm working with Sam? ;) hahaha. Was it dramatic? Sorry… thanks for reviewing!**

**Anon: Sorry! I really am, but I need time to work on the chapters… if I can I'll update more, but most likely just on Mondays and Thursdays. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Aryea: You're welcome you awesome human… I hope you know that's my favorite line in the movie… I'm glad you like this story and thanks for reviewing!**

**As always I own nothing… shucks…**

* * *

Astrid froze. She then realized that her hospital gown doesn't cover all of her, and her scars are exposed to her best friend...

"Hiccup, I-I can explain..."

"Astrid, did... did you cut yourself?"

Astrid looked down "Yes..."

Hiccup stood up and paced around her hospital room "Wh-why? I mean... why?"

"Sam..."

"I wanna stab him in the eyeball..."

"Hiccup..."

"What? It's true!"

Why can't murder be legal? Why does Hiccups' dad have to be a judge?

"Sam, he... I... I'm worthless..."

Hiccup, who had his hands over his face, looked at her, green eyes on fire.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm worthless..."

Hiccup walked to her, kneeled next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because, it's true... I was put on this earth to be a punching bag..."

"No Astrid, that's why I'm here," Astrid scoffed "No, it's true, I'm your punching bag right..."

Astrid smiled "Yes."

Hiccup brushed hair out of her eyes "You... you're one of a kind Astrid. You remember that okay..." Hiccup checked his watch "Shit, I have to head out. Heather wants me to pick up my tux, we'll talk about this later okay Milady."

"Fine." Astrid frowned

Hiccup smiled and kissed her forehead "I'll be back okay."

Astrid rolled her eyes "Just go get some..."

Hiccup wrinkled his nose and walked out.

Astrid really hates Heather right now.

* * *

"Now, I want a black tux, with a blue tie. Because my dress is blue. Do you have the corsage?"

"What's a corsage?" Hiccup crinkled his nose

Heather gave him a look "Are you serious Hiccup!?"

"Uh..." Hiccup shrugged "Just kidding?"

"You better be, I can't be only one without a corsage!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes

_Astrid cuts herself_

Why is he thinking about her anyway? He needs to have a serious talk with her. He understands why she thinks bad thoughts about herself, Sam did that to her, but cutting yourself...

Why would she do such a thing to her beautiful skin?

He wants to forget about it, but every time he closes his eyes, he sees the scars.

Vertical lines, horizontal lines, zig zag lines, words...

Hiccup sighed and looked at his suit. He looked like a penguin. A black, white and blue penguin.

"Look, Heather, I have to get to the hospital. Astrid is waiting for me and I really have to talk to her..."

"Henry!" Whined Heather "We have get this right!"

"It fits just right Heather, expect the area around my butt is a little tight..."

"Good, that's how I want it."

Hiccup rolled his eyes "I really had to leave."

"Fine. But we have to get this right!"

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"Fine, don't be late..."

* * *

Astrid looked up and saw Hiccup walk in. She's been dreading this since he left.

She's in deep shit now...

"Why?" Was all he asked

Astrid sighed "Because... it felt good."

"What felt good Astrid? What could feel good about a fucking razor gliding across your skin?"

Astrid looked into those fiery green eyes, trying not to cry.

"Because no one gives a damn about me..."

Hiccup faked laughed "Right! Then what am I Astrid? Huh? Am I like... some guy you chose so you didn't deal with the whole damn world?"

"You know that's not true."

"You know Astrid, I really don't know what to think..."

"What's so wrong about me cutting myself?"

"Because I almost lost you once Astrid, and god damn it, it's not happing again!" Hiccup punched the wall "Fuck! That hurt!"

Astrid walked over to him and looked at his bloody knuckles. She glared at him and rolled her eyes

"You know, you shouldn't hurt yourself." Smirked Astrid

"Astrid... I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Asked Astrid

"For being an asshole."

"Well... It's nice to have someone to care for you. And... I'm sorry for being selfish..."

Hiccup looked down "You're not selfish, I think you just thought it would help the pain."

"It did."

Hiccup rolled his eyes "I'd better go... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure..."

* * *

_Astrid was in the school gym. Everyone was laughing at her, even Hiccup._

_They were laughing at her scars, and Heather was making out with Hiccup just to spite her. _

_"Hiccup!" She screamed, but like her out of body experience, no one heard her. "Hiccup! Come on Hiccup!"_

_Hiccup just grinned at her, evilly, and kissed Heather..._

* * *

"No!" Astrid shot up and looked around. Where the hell was she?

Then she heard the heart monitor, right. She was in the hospital.

Why did she care if Hiccup made out with Heather? It's not like Astrid likes him or anything...

She only hates the idea of him being with any other girl but her,

But... it was just a normal, girl best friend to do, right?

Yeah, of course...

Astrid sighed and picked up her phone. She smiled at a text message from Hiccup he sent after she fell asleep

**Hiccup: I hope you are feeling better, I know it's late, but I just wanted to let you know that... I'm so sorry about what I said. You will always be my girl okay. **

**Get some sleep. Love you.**

Astrid glared at the stupid text and locked her phone. Damn Hiccup. Why does he always have to be so damn nice?

* * *

Astrid got out of the hospital the next day. Hiccup wasn't there to pick her up… so… she went to his house.

She rang the doorbell, heard barking, and Hiccup going 'Toothless shut up! No one is going to rob me! _Stupid dog_…'

Astrid smiled as Hiccup opened the door.

"Astrid…" he said, frowning, and it was at that moment Astrid realized that he always said her name with a smile "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you…"

"Okay, come on in…"

Astrid walked into his house, and was attacked by a puppy.

"Is this Toothless?" asked Astrid

"Yeah… the little hair ball…"

Astrid laughed and petted the puppy, letting him lick her hand.

"Hi Toothless…" Astrid smiled and Toothless barked, in which Astrid giggled

"What are you doing here?" asked Hiccup

Astrid looked at Hiccup and frowned "Hiccup… I…" Astrid groaned "I cut myself to make me feel better! Why can't you understand that!?"

"Because I don't want to lose you Astrid! Why can't _you _understand that!?"

"Why am I so important to you?"

"Because you're my per… my best friend!" Hiccup corrected

"You were going to say person." Stated Astrid

Hiccup shrugged "So what? You are… you get me when no one else does…" Toothless barked "Expect for Toothless of course."

Astrid smiled and kicked fake dust "You… you don't mean that Hiccup…"

Hiccup sighed "This… I don't get you Astrid."

Astrid looked up at Hiccup "You know I came over to _apologize, _but you're acting like an _asshole_!" Astrid hit him in the stomach, and didn't stop until Hiccup grabbed her arms "Let go! Let me go! HICCUP!" Astrid screamed

"Not until you calm down Astrid!"

Astrid took a couple of breaths and looked at Hiccup. She saw Hiccup staring back at her, like he was memorizing her. She pushed him away and walked out.

* * *

Two days after the fight, Hiccup is standing in the middle of the school gym, Heather clasping his arm like it was a life line, bored out of his mind.

"And then Henry said the _funniest_ thing…"

"What are we talking about?" Hiccup asked

Heather glared at him, then looked at her friend "Never mind him, he's been on a mood lately… it's probably because he's been hanging out with little Miss 'I'm-Going-To-Kill-Myself'."

Heather's friends laughed and Hiccup glared at Heather

"Don't talk about Astrid like that." Stated Hiccup

"And why not? Little Miss Crazy, can you _believe_ they are letting her walk the streets?" Smiled Heather

Hiccup set his jaw and dropped Heathers' hand

"_Henry!_" yelled Heather

"Sorry Heather… but there's somewhere else I'd rather be…"

* * *

Who needs dances anyway? They're lame. Astrid would much rather sit in the comfort of her home, wearing the baggiest pair of sweats she owns, and a large ass sweat shirt she 'forgot' to give back to Hiccup…

Astrid was in the middle of a _very _interesting documentary (ha, _right_) about… birds… or was it tigers? Why does it matter? When the doorbell rang.

"Go away! No ones' home!" she yelled

"Astrid! It's me open up!"

Astrid was taken aback, why was Hiccup here? Wasn't he supposed to be at the dance with _Heather_?

Astrid walked to the front door and opened it. She stared at Hiccup in shock. Damn him and his good looks…

"_That's _where my sweatshirt went…" he stated

"What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling self-conscience in her outfit

"Well… that doesn't matter. Can I come in?"

"…of course…"

And she let him in…

* * *

**I'm so excited for the next chapter, you should be to! But I'm not going to give anything away ;). But you guys are going to have a love/hate relationship with me after that…**

**This is a special chapter, a Saturday update, because I was supposed to be babysitting but the lady cancelled… whatever. I hope you liked it and don't forget to R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, since it's Monday, it's a new chapter! Yay! I have been working on this chapter since Saturday and I'm **_**so**_** excited to put this chapter up! Get ready to hate me! ;)**

**Review answer time!**

**Anon: Well… that hurt a little… ;) Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story! **

**As always I own nothing… sadly…**

* * *

Awkward filled the air as Astrid played with her thumbs.

"How... how was the dance?" She asked

"Boring. Heather was... never mind her. There's... oh god... I need... how am I going to put this?"

"Just get to the point!"

"Okay so I'm at this dance, with a very beautiful girl," Astrid glared at him "Hear me out, but, I wasn't happy. You can image my disappointment when I realized the girl I should have been with is at home, wearing my sweatshirt.

"Now, I know I'm no Sam, and I would never try to hurt you, but if you- ugh..." Astrid threw herself at him and kissed him.

What was going on? Why isn't Astrid killing him, and making his grave? Why is she kissing him?

Astrid pulled away and smiled at him "So..."

"So?"

"Ask me out doofus..."

"Eh, I think we should just stay friends."

Astrid punched him, hard

"Ah man, my bruise was healing!"

Astrid laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

The next morning Astrid walked into the coffee shop and smiled at her boyfriend...

Uh, boyfriend... Astrid likes the sound of that.

"Astrid! Over here!" Astrid looked at Ruff and smiled

Astrid started to walk to the table and sat down.

"Sam's back in jail... he tried to skip town..." Stated Tuff

Astrid looked down "Can... can we not talk about that..."

"Yeah Tuff, use your brain!" Said Fishlegs

"Tuff has a brain?" Asked Ruff

Tuff pushed her out of her chair and Astrid laughed.

Hiccup walked over with a coffee for Astrid. He set it in front of her, and gave her a kiss.

"D'aw!" The three others faked

"Get a room!" Said Ruff

Astrid rolled her eyes "Shut up Ruff, you and Fish swap spit more than your fair share of times..."

Ruffnut glared and Astrid smiled. Hiccup started to walk back to the counter, but Astrid grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't..." Said Astrid

"Ow, my shoulder..."

Astrid laughed and kissed him.

"There, now you can leave..."

"How do I put up with you...?" Hiccup walked away

Ruff shook her head "Astrid showing emotions! Lord help us all!"

Astrid punched her and rolled her eyes. She took a sip of coffee and smile.

Why does she feel like this? Like she's flying on air? Like, without Hiccup, she would fall through a hole with no way out?

Hiccup is her rock...

And for once, she doesn't mind.

* * *

Hiccup was smiling like a mad man all day, and his dad is getting worried. Stoick can't remember the last time his son was so happy.

"Son?" Asked Stoick

"Yeah dad?" Hiccup asked

"What's going on with you? You're acting... eh... different."

"I am?" Asked Hiccup "Oh... well... I'm dating Astrid now so..."

"You mean the young girl I had in court a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but she's... it's hard to explain Dad, but, I promise she wouldn't do it again."

"Okay, but... never mind. I have start getting ready for a new court case. Remember to feed Toothless, and... tell that dog to stop peeing on my clothes."

"Got it dad..."

Stoick walked out and Hiccup smiled. It was close to closing time, so he went to Astrid and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Asked Astrid

"Come on, let's go to my house..." Hiccup looked at Fishlegs "Can you lock up for me?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" The couple said walking out

* * *

Astrid walked in and smiled at Toothless.

"Hi Toothless, you being a good dog?"

"Yeah right..." Hiccup scoffed "Toothless? Good?"

Astrid glared at him "He's nothing but a big sweetie..."

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Toothless you stealing my girl?"

Astrid smiled at Hiccup "I don't know... he is cuter..."

"That's because you can't handle this much raw..." Hiccup flexed and Astrid laughed so hard, she was rolling on the ground. "You think you are so cute Astrid..."

"I know I'm cute..." Laughed Astrid, getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Are you sure about that?" Hiccup joked

"Positive." Smirked Astrid

"I don't know, I did get a date with Heather..." Astrid punched him "Ow"

Astrid rolled her eyes "I hate you."

"I know." Hiccup shrugged, and kissed her

Astrid smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"You're amazing..." Hiccup brushed her stubborn bangs out of her face.

"I know." Smirked Astrid

Hiccup laughed kissed her forehead, lips lingering there for a moment longer than they normally would. Astrid bit her lip and pushed him away.

"Okay, so why am I here?" She asked

"What? A guy can't spend time with his girlfriend?"

Astrid glared "I'm going to hang with your dog..."

Hiccup grabbed her hand "Milady, don't do that..."

What the hell is that tingling feeling Astrid is feeling on her hand?

"Fine, I guess I'm stuck with you..."

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Why do I put up with you?"

Astrid smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh... that's why..."

* * *

Sam hated this cell. He hated Astrid. It's her fault that he's here, it's her fault that he got arrested...

He was going to get her back if it was the last thing he does...

* * *

Astrid itched her head and glared at her homework. Why can't she be smart like Hiccup and Fishlegs?

"This doesn't make sense..." Astrid said out loud

Hiccup looked up and grin that stupid lopsided grin that Astrid would love to hate.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"This stupid physiology homework. Mr. Freemen thought it would the funniest thing in the world to assign a paper on abuse."

"I know, I'm in that class. But shouldn't you be like... a pro at that?"

"You know I hate you right."

"Yup." Smiled Hiccup "Just write about your experience..."

"Hiccup, it's bad enough that I have to tell a whole courtroom about it, I'm not telling the whole class."

"Hey, no need to worry... I'll be there for you okay."

Astrid smiled "Okay..."

* * *

Sam had just made a handcuff key. He wants to get revenge, and he will get it.

"Okay Evens, dinner time." Said an officer

Sam did the normal thing and was brought out of his cell.

Sam picked the lock and head butted the guard. He ran to the exit, five guards after him.

He didn't care

He was going to get Astrid if it was the last thing he did...

* * *

Astrid made a face at Toothless and jumped a little on her hands. Toothless barked and licked her.

"Ah Toothless!" Laughed Astrid, and kissed his head "Agh! Hair in my mouth!"

Astrid looked up and saw Hiccup taking a picture. She glared and he laughed.

The door opened and Stoick stumbled in, mumbling to himself

"Dad? What's wrong?" Asked Hiccup

"Uh, son... I'm not sure if I should tell you right now..."

"Mr. Haddock, what is it?" Asked Astrid

"Sam broke out if jail..."

* * *

**How much do you hate me? Join the club, I'll send out the jacket order forms. **

**Sorry that's an inside joke…**

**See ya Thursday! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I know this is a day early, but I found out I was going to my grandmas on Thursday and until Monday, but I'll get a chapter up Monday for you, but I won't be able to tomorrow. I think this chapter is a little intense… I should stop watching Silence of the Lambs… **

**Review Answering Time!**

**Lorde: Well… that's good I think that you don't hate me! Thanks for the review! **

**Guest: You're going to be saying shit a lot this chapter… trust me… and yes, shit just got real… thanks for the review!**

**So as you know, I know nothing, but I am working on owning Hiccup… I'm about more where near close on that one, but I'll keep trying!**

* * *

"What?" Asked Astrid "He broke out of jail!?"

"We don't know how, but, we are sure he's after..." Stoick looked at Astrid

"So what do we do?" asked Hiccup

"We wait, and keep her safe."

"Then, this will be the first place he'll look, I'll take her to Ruffs. He thinks that they aren't friends..."

That's how Astrid found herself in Hiccup's car, spending down the road to Ruff and Tuffs house.

"Hiccup," Astrid broke the eerie silence "I... I'm so... this is my fault."

"It's not your fault," Hiccup gripped the stirring wheel with white knuckles "it's... I want to kill this guy..."

"Join the club..." Smiled Astrid, then frowned again "Hiccup... I know this must be hard for you... my life is so not perfect, it's so screwed up."

"Astrid I... I still want to be with you..."

Astrid looked down "Really?"

"Yes," Hiccup pulled into Ruffs drive way "Here take this..." Hiccup handed her his sweatshirt

"Hiccup..." She sighed

"Just... take it. I'll see you later okay. I promise..."

Hiccup got out and opened her door. She glared and got out. She sighed and attacked him in a hug.

"I promise you will be fine okay..." Hiccup kissed her head

Astrid pulled away, put on Hiccup's sweatshirt, and walked to Ruffs house.

* * *

Hiccup walked into his house and screamed. He kicked a wall, and hurt his toe.

"Shit! God damn it!" Hiccup hopped on one foot, clutching his left foot.

"What's wrong lad?" Asked Stoick

"It's this whole mess with Astrid..." Toothless' head popped up at the word 'Astrid'. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his dog "I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!"

"Protect her..."

* * *

Sam was furious. Fuming at the seams as he walked down the street forwards Astrid's house.

She had to be there, she wouldn't be at the fishbones' house, and he was her only friend.

Sam kicked the door open and stormed into her house. His handy gun in his waist band of his jeans, and he was willing to shot anyone that stood in his path.

Sam stalked up stairs, and went straight to the bitches' room. He kicked the door and...

There was no sign of her.

"Damn it." He whispered

She had to be at the fishbones house... she just had to be...

* * *

Astrid rolled to her right side and sighed. She couldn't sleep, laying ad waiting for something... anything.

Astrid rolled onto her back and held Hiccups' sweatshirt closer to her. Hiccup wouldn't have anything happen to her... right? Why... why was she worrying anyway? Astrid has never been worried before...

Although, her life has never been in danger before...

Astrid sat up and looked at Ruff, who was sleeping on the floor. She smiled and got out of bed. Astrid crept down the stairs and out the door.

Astrid walked down the street, not thinking anything could happen to her, when a hand covered her mouth, and she screamed a muffled scream.

"Shut up Bitch, and your stupid little boyfriend doesn't get hurt." She heard Sam hiss into her ear.

Astrid calmed down, for Hiccup. She had to protect him, she didn't care if Sam killed her, but if anything happened to Hiccup…

"Now... do everything I say okay..."

Astrid nodded and Sam dragged her away.

* * *

"Go away!" Hiccup tried to hit who, or what, ever was shaking him, (and failed epically) and turn around.

"Son! Son get up!" He heard his dad say

"What is it?" Hiccup sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 2:47 A.M. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"He has her..."

* * *

Hiccup doesn't remember the drive to the coffee shop, all he remembers is seeing red.

The next thing he remembers is running to the shop, Toothless hot on his heels.

"Henry! Henry get back here! Henry!"

Hiccup opened the front door and looked around.

"Astrid! Astrid!" He cried

He heard a click of a gun, most likely the safety, and turned around

"Hello Hiccup..."

* * *

Astrid wiggled out of the rope that was around her wrists, and whipped her face around to get the gag off.

Astrid coughed and stood up. She ran to the door and swung it open.

"...and that stupid little bitch deserves it. Why would you want to put up with her?"

"Sam!" Screamed Astrid "Stop with the bullshit! It's me that you want, so... here I am!"

"Astrid, go outside. I'll be there soon okay..." Hiccup reassured

"No, fishbone. You wouldn't be going anywhere later. That's why she's not leaving. How sweet, she doesn't want to leave her ma- I mean, boy..."

Astrid glared, and heard growling, for the first time, she noticed Toothless there. She smirked.

"Hey Sam, why don't you man up and fight me like a man."

"Astrid..." Warned Hiccup

Astrid ignored her boyfriend and stood tall. She wasn't afraid of the man who made her life a living hell.

For once, she was in charge. Astrid could take control. Sam is less of a man than Hiccup, and that takes a _lot_ for Astrid to admit. For once…

Astrid was in control.

"Those are big words coming from a little boy huh Sam. Hiccup's twice the man you'll ever be."

Sam was starting to lose his cool. His hands were shaking, and was visible since he was holding a gun to Hiccups' head.

"He's not a man! He's weak!"

"No! You're weak! You abused me just to keep me around, and Hiccup would never ever lay a hand on me! That's the difference between him and you."

That's when Sam snapped. He smirked at Astrid and moved the gun towards Hiccups' lower leg

"Well, too bad that you'll never see him again..."

A shot rang out, a bullet soaring in Hiccup's way. Astrid screamed and jumped on Sam.

Hiccup didn't feel the bullet enter his leg, all the sudden he couldn't feel the bottom of his leg, and fell.

That's when the fire started. Sam smirked and punched Astrid in the nose, sending her onto her side.

Smoke filled Astrids' vision, that bastard must have had help to set the place on fire, and she saw Sam at the door

"See ya around Astrid... I'll see you never again Fishbone!" Sam ran out

Astrid turned around and saw Hiccup on the ground. She ran to his side and tried to pull him up

"Come on Hiccup! You have to run!"

"Go on without me Ast..." Astrid shook her head "Astrid, I'll be behind you the whole time, go!"

Astrid hesitated and Hiccup rolled his eyes

"Go!" He yelled

Astrid started for the exit. Dodging falling burning pieces of wood on her way out.

She didn't see Hiccup trip over his own feet.

Astrid didn't see a piece of wood falling on his head, making him pass out, on her way out.

When Astrid made it out, she turned and didn't see Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" she asked, and didn't see him coming to the door "HICCUP!" She screamed, lunging for the door, only to be held back by two strong arms.

Hiccup didn't make it out.

Hiccup is still in there.

In fire.

Shot in the leg and in the fire.

"Hiccup..." Sobbed Astrid, dropping to the ground.

"Henry! Henry!" Yelled Stoick, after they put out the fire

The building was destroyed, the last thing Stoick had of Valka was gone, but all he cared about was finding his son.

"Henry!" Stoick looked around and saw something black. Stoick started running towards it.

When he got to the black, he saw Toothless holding something.

Stoick kneeled down and looked at the most important thing to his son… his dog.

Toothless shifted to the side and opened his eyes.

"Oh son…" Whispered Stoick, losing his stoic exterior by letting a few tears fall "I'm so sorry…"

Toothless looked at his confused, and shifted a little, relieving Hiccup

"Henry!" Stoick cried, and Astrid's head popped up

_Henry? _

Stoick picked his son up and listened for a heartbeat.

For a heartbreaking moment, nothing was heard until…

_La-thud la-thud_

"He's alive!" Sobbed Stoick

Astrid smiled as those words repeated in her head

_He's alive. He's alive. He's alive._

"He's alive…" Sobbed Astrid

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" asked Astrid as the doctor touched her arm.

"Just doing my job Ms. Hofferson…" said Dr. Langcaster

"Well don't touch me okay…" snapped Astrid "How is Hiccup?"

"We can't give that information Ms. Hofferson."

"Why the hell not?"

For the past hour and the half, Dr. Langcaster has annoyed Astrid with useless questions like _'Where does it hurt?' 'Did Sam sexual assault you again?' 'Did Henry Haddock plan this all along?'_

What did this doctor know? As if Hiccup would touch her _hand_ without being all… _Hiccup _about it.

"All I know is that Henry is in critical condition Ms. Hofferson, now can we focus on _your _health state please."

"Not until I see Hiccup."

Dr. Langcaster sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "For the eighteenth time Ms. Hofferson, you _cannot _see Henry."

Astrid glared "I'm fine, sure I got a little smoke in my lungs, it's not like I smoke a pact a day! Sure I got scratched, but Sam's done worse. _I'm fine_. Let me see Hiccup!"

"We need to get a CT scan on her head just in case…"

* * *

Stoick stared at his, for once, still son. He regrets not spending more time with him, he regrets pushing him away after Val died.

"Oh son…" He whispered "I'm so sorry…" he said again

The door opened and Astrid walked in, fuming mad, but her face soften when she saw Hiccup.

Astrid's eyes darted to where his left foot should be and gasped.

"Astrid…" said Judge Haddock "Before you freak out…"

"What the hell happened!" she asked

"They had to, something about getting shot…"

"It's all my fault… it's my own damn fault…" Astrid kicked at the wall and sighed

"Astrid…"

"I can't believe I let this happen…"  
"Astrid…"

"I can't believe it… he's going to hate me…"  
"Astrid!"

"_What_!" she screamed

"He's also in a coma…"

* * *

**Secret time! This story was going to be called 'Story of my Life' you know… that One D song. Now I'm not a fan of them, but my best friend is, and I really like that song, and it kinda fits this story. I suggest you listen to it because it's just that good! **

**And secret number dos: When I was writing the first chapter, I was going to delete it because I thought no one was going to like it, but put it up anyway and you guys showed me that I was wrong. **

**That leads me to my next topic**

**I love you guys so much and I know I tell you like, every chapter, but… I just want you to know that I do! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favorites, follows or just reading it. **

**Now, I'm going to go cry in a corner because my own father hung up on me…**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know… I know… but I was at my grandmas longer than expected, then I went to my grandpas (We were supposed to go to my aunts, but she changed it to my grandpas). So, I'm so so so so so sorry. **

**Review time!**

**Hiiiiiiiiii: Thanks for the review and I love you to!**

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii: Here's the next chapter ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Well… that didn't hurt at all… **

**Lorde: Thank you! **

**Guest (2): Well… I'm so sorry your mother hates this story. But the song isn't telling a lame story, it's telling a very true story about people, not just girls, not feeling good enough.**

**Guest (3): Here you go! The next chapter ;)**

* * *

"C-coma?" Stuttered Astrid "H-how?"

"Something feel on his head, but... Toothless saved his life."

Astrid smiled in spite of herself "Of course he did..."

"I'm going to get something to drink... do you want anything?"

"No thank you..."

Stoick walked out and Astrid looked at Hiccup. She sat in Stoicks empty chair and grabbed his hand.

"Hiccup..." Astrid said, then cursing herself for the voice crack "I- I don't know if you can hear me... if you can't that's- that's okay. But... but if you die, I don't what I'd do. Probably murder Sam..." She ended with a laugh "I don't understand why I feel like this, it's not like I- you know it's hard having a conversion like this, seeing you so fucking still, and- and I don't know, I guess I feel guilty about everything. Because this is my fault. You losing your leg... getting Sam arrested, I'm just a screw-up.

"I'm so so sorry, Hiccup. I'm so sorry you met me, none of this would have happened if we never met." She stared at Hiccup "Come on Hiccup... move something, anything, just move! I can't stand to see you like this!" She glared at Hiccup when he didn't move "I'm so going kick your ass..."

* * *

Astrid hates dresses.

She hates them more when she she has to wear them in front of Sam, Judge Harris, and everyone single person in this damn town.

Of course, she's wearing tights, and a light jacket to cover her scars.

But her mind was somewhere else. It was on Hiccup.

When will he wake up? Or... will he wake up?

This is all her fault. If she wasn't so damn stubborn and just told someone right when it started, none of this would have happened.

"All rise..."

Well, here goes nothing...

* * *

That jackass.

Pleading not guilty, at all freaking charges.

The bastard.

Now she has to go to court, worry about Hiccup, and go to school.

Stupid Sam...

Astrid walked into her house and sighed. She did not have time for all this shit. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of ice cream.

"Oh honey, you don't need that. You already gained enough weight." Said Julianna

Astrid rolled her eyes "Mother, come on, I don't need this right now..."

"Astrid Alva Hofferson don't you use that tone of voice with me."

"Mom, please not now..."

"Just because some boy is dying..."

"He's not dying!" Screamed Astrid

"Face it Astrid! He's going to end up just like your sister, died!"

Astrid took a deep breath and ran up to her room.

* * *

Astrid was sobbing, holding her pillow.

Hiccup was going to die... and it's her fault.

Astrid wiped her eyes and took deep breaths. She looked up and saw her razor.

Does she want to do this? No, not really. Does she have to do this? Yes, it's the only thing saving her life. Does she wish that Hiccup was awake to tell her some stupid, useless joke that no one thinks is funny expect for him? More than anything in her entire life.

Astrid walked slowly over to the razor, and picked it up. She sat on her bed and started the first line…

* * *

The next day Astrid was sitting in the hospital room, watching, waiting for anything. Astrid was supposed to be at school, but she made her mom call her in sick.

Astrid needed to do this.

"Do you hate me Hiccup?" she asked, nothing happened "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I wish we'd never met. This would have never happened if we'd never met. If you wake up mad at me, I'll leave your life and never come back I promise you that.

"But never mind that right now. Sam plead not guilty. I know what you would say 'What the hell? I could beat him up… maybe.' Well you can't. I will for you." Astrid smiled and gripped his hand "Please wake up soon… I can't do this on my own Hiccup. You _promised _you'd be here." Astrid kissed his hand "Don't make me go through trial with _Ruff_."

Nothing happened.

"Damn it Hiccup…" Astrid cursed letting his hand go "Please, please wake up soon…"

* * *

Stoick sighed as he walked into his sons' hospital room.

"Hello son," he said, and sighed again when Henry didn't move "That girl of yours is very worried. Judge Harris says that she never pays attention during her trial. Son, please wake up soon, I don't know what I'd do if you passed away. I lost your mother and… and I really can't lose you.

"I wish I could have been a better father, paid more attention to you, and what you liked to do. Toothless is starting to hate everyone that tries to feed him. I'm getting worried, he hasn't ate since…" Stoick sighed "Well, you know…"

Henry didn't move "Come on Henry, this isn't funny anymore. Usually I can't take you tinkering with everything in sight, but… I can't stand to see you this still."

Stoick rubbed his face when Henry didn't move. Stoick looked at his watch and sighed again "I have to go son, I'll be back tomorrow…"

* * *

Astrid hated the way Sam smirked at her, like he's going to get away with this.

"I would like to call Astrid Hofferson to the stand." Said Sam's lawyer

Astrid walked to the stand and got swore in. She sat down and braced herself for the questions.

"Ms. Hofferson, how long have you known Samuel?"

"Since eighth grade. We started dating first day of school ninth grade."

"When did Samuel first abuse you, physically?"

"It was about the third week in ninth grade…"

_Astrid was at her locker when skinny boy with piercing green eyes bumped into her._

"_Watch it!" yelled Astrid pushing the boy down _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to…" _

_Astrid glared at the boy and walked away. _

_Later that day Astrid was walking home after school with her boyfriend of three weeks. _

"_Astrid, who was that in the hallway?" Sam asked _

"_Uh, I don't really know, some boy that I'll never see again."_

"_I saw the way you looked at him." _

"_What? Sam are you serious?" _

_Sam pushed her down "Don't you _ever_ talk to any guy but me okay…"_

"After that… it just got worse…" Finished Astrid

"No further questions…" the lawyer said

Astrid rolled her eyes. Why did this happen to her?

* * *

Astrid looked at the six inches where Hiccups' foot is supposed to be. Astrid asked to see it a few times, but the nurse always yelled at her 'NO!'

It had been two weeks since the accident and it hasn't gotten any easier like Stoick said it would. It's hard watching Hiccup lay in this stupid hospital bed, not moving at all.

"I wish it was me Hiccup…" whispered Astrid "I'm so sorry…" Astrid kissed his forehead and sighed "I really have to go… I'll be back I promise. I…" She couldn't say it… she just couldn't…

* * *

**I hate this chapter. It sucks… again I'm so sorry about this being late! I **_**will**_** get the next chapter up Thursday. I promise! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! A 106 reviews? That's wicked! *cough cough* Lorde *cough cough* wait what? ;) Anyway. I'm sorry this is kinda late, my sister is moving out tomorrow and I helped pack, and then I had a band thing for my best friend. So yeah! **

**Review time!**

**Lorde: I'm doing all of your right here okay, thanks for the 100 that means a lot to me! You're the best! **

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii: Sorry if I put to many I's :P but thank you so much! Thanks for the review! **

**So onward young children! Read forth all ye! I ownth nothing-th... I don't know where that came from...**

* * *

**Three weeks after the accident**

* * *

The three weeks felt like three years. Astrid is slowly spinning out of control, watching Hiccup every day in the damn hospital room.

"I have to go back to school soon." Astrid told Hiccup "That means I won't be here that often, so if you wake up and I'm not here, that's why. Not because I ran off with some hunky doctor. I could never leave you, you scrawny chicken boy, that I will never understand.

"You're my rock Hiccup... if you leave... if you leave I'll have nothing. I hate to admit that, but it's true. I'm glad you are in a coma so you can't hear this. Toothless hates me now... he refuses to eat, I have to force feed him. This is hard on everyone Hiccup, if you don't wake up soon I'm so gonna kick your ass.

"The trial sucks, it still would have if you were there, but it would be somehow better, with you making some useless joke that no one think is funny... that's one thing I hate about you, you like your so funny but really you're a big dork. How I became your girlfriend I'll never know... how the hell do you talk to Toothless like this? It's hard!" Astrid laughed and gripped his boney hand "You are skinnier than normal, when you wake up I'm force feeding you doughnuts... and I know..."

The door opened, followed by a 'Shit! Stupid gurney!' and in walked in Ruff and Tuff.

"You guys scared me..." Said Astrid

"Sorry, that damn gurney was in my way..." Said Tuff

"Yeah, I'm sure that damn gurney jumped right in front of you just to piss you off." Stated Astrid

"It did!" Cried Tuff

The two girls rolled their eyes and Astrid let go of Hiccups hand.

"Is- does he always look... you know..." Whispered Ruff

"What do you think!?" Said Astrid

"Don't need to get at me Astrid." Stated Ruff

"Look, it's been a long three weeks okay. It sucks to see him like this."

"I wouldn't know..."

Astrid looked back at Hiccup "I would kill to see him move..." Astrid was cut off by a loud beeping noise "HICCUP!" Astrid looked at his heart moderator and saw the damn straight line.

"Sorry..." Said Tuff, putting the heart wire back on "I didn't know what it was..."

Astrid looked at Ruff, who just shrugged

* * *

"Toothless, come on buddy. You need to eat." Astrid sighed and rubbed her forehead "Toothless, please..."

Toothless whined and laid down. Astrid frowned at the black lab.

"Come on Toothless, work with me..." Toothless walked away

Astrid rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

"I can't do anything right..." She whispered

"Astrid?" Said a booming voice that made Astrid jump "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Said Stoick

"It's fine Mr. Haddock... I just... it's a mess..."

"I know it seems hopelessly, but I'm sure Henry will be just fine."

"But Mr. Haddock..."

"Please call me Stoick."

"Stoick, it's been three weeks..."

"Just have faith okay."

Astrid sighed and grabbed Toothless' food dish.

"He's not going to eat."

"He will if I have anything to do with it!"

* * *

She hates the stares. It was like everyone thought she was the one who ripped off Hiccup's leg.

Astrid only sprained his finger, not ripped off anyone's leg... yet.

She hates the rumors. 'Did you hear about Hiccup? I heard he did that just to impress Astrid.' 'I heard that Hiccup did it as a suicide attempt. But he even failed at that.'

She hates the fact that... that he hasn't woken up yet...

"Astrid..." Said Fishlegs and Astrid snapped out of her thoughts

"Hm?" Asked Astrid

"Are you alright? I mean you've been standing at your locker for like... ten minutes staring into space..."

Astrid rolled her eyes "I'm peachy..."

_Peachy?_ Did Astrid Hofferson just say _peachy?_ What has the world come to?

"If you need to talk about it... I'm here. Just know that..."

"I know Fishy... I know..."

* * *

Astrid feels like she's going to puke. Sam is staring at her like a piece of meat up on that stand and she hates that she still scared of him.

What the hell does Hiccup know anyway? She's not strong, she's weak. She shouldn't be scared of someone... someone who is...

Well, like Sam.

Hiccup is stronger than her, and- and she hates that she comparing herself to him. Hiccup, her boyfriend. Hiccup who saved her. Hiccup, who put her in the damn trial in the first place...

And yet, she can't hate him. And she doesn't understand why.

"Ms. Hofferson please pay attention."

Shit, that's right she's in court...

* * *

**Four Weeks**

* * *

Maybe it was the way he walked, straight into her heart and stole it?

Astrid is never listening to Ruff again, listening to One Direction did not help.

Astrid is going to burn all those CDs.

Astrid rolled onto her left side and pulled the blanket over her head. Astrid hasn't slept properly in four weeks, getting 3-4 hours of sleep at most every night.

Astrid kicked the blanket off and laid on her back. She keeps picturing Hiccups pale and boney face in the too big hospital bed, instead of tinkering with something and annoying the hell outta her.

She can't believe she's admitting this but, she misses his corny jokes. She misses the useless facts that no one cares about expect him. She misses that stupid gap between his teeth that just makes his smile a thousand times better. She misses his sarcasm, even though most of the time she hates it. She misses the way he trips.

She misses… him.

Astrid has never needed anyone before, and she hates the way she feels when she's not around Hiccup. Like she's a lost puppy or something. She hates the way that she has become dependent on Hiccup.

It's a new, unwelcoming feeling.

Astrid sat up in her bed and sighed. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 3:34 A.M. and she has school tomorrow, court and has to visit Hiccup tomorrow. How much can a seventeen year old handle? Astrid turned on her bed side lamp and grabbed her phone.

Maybe the internet will help…

* * *

Astrid threw her phone across her bedroom and groaned. Stupid statistics. What did they know? That didn't help at all.

This is all her fault. Hiccup is going to wake up not knowing who he is, and it's all her fault.

Hiccup is going to hate her when (or if) he wakes up.

And she wouldn't blame him if he did.

* * *

"It would be nice if you woke up Hiccup, because this really funny anymore. It really isn't. It was funny the first few hours, but now… it's been four weeks. _Four weeks_. A whole month since that stupid accident. I want you to wake up." Astrid sighed "Okay… I _need _you to wake up Hiccup. There I said it. I need you. It sucks that I have to admit it, but I do, so wake up the hell up!"

Astrid looked up as the door opened. A smiling nurse walked in.

"Hello Astrid, nice to see you again." Said the nurse

"Hello Janice. How are you?" asked Astrid

"Fine, just getting ready to head on home. Just need to check on Henry here…"

"How… how is he?"

"The same as he was four weeks ago Honey." Janice the nurse sighed "Astrid, honey, you look like you need a nap. Why don't you head home?"

"I can't. What if he wakes up and I'm not here? He'll hate me even more! Janice, I know you are a nurse but…"

"I get it honey… I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay… bye…"

Astrid looked at Hiccup as the door shut. She gripped his boney hand and kissed it.

"I promise I be here when you wake up. I _promise_…"

* * *

**Does this count as a cliffhanger? Because I think I put too many cliffhangers out there for you... ;) **

**But you can never have too many cliffhangers!**

**Be excited for the next chapter! I know I am! See ya Monday! **


	15. Chapter 15

**So… yeah… guess what? I had a flipping dentist appointment Monday, then I had go school shopping (bleh). So, I guess that's an okay excuse, but if it's any consolation, I have heart burn that's burning my knee caps and I haven't taken a dump since Wednesday. Morning…**

**Shout out to whoever can tell me what movie that it's from! **

**I know you are all going to hate me after this, but… five more chapters left. I had the last chapter written since chapter 4 and I'm so excited to show you it! **

**So, yeah I think it's review time!**

**Anon: I know, I suck. I just love cliffhangers! **

**Lorde: :))))**

**Hiiiiiiii: Thank you! **

**That's all I have to say right now, expect I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Five weeks after accident~**

* * *

"You know Hiccup, I don't even know why I come here every day. It's been five weeks, since it happened and it feels like it's been, forever... I just understand how... how you... how you could do this to Toothless, to your dad… to me. This isn't funny anymore Hiccup and I mean it. Wake up." Astrid cursed the tear that fell out of her eye "I should probably go now… Toothless needs his meds, and I need to feed him, maybe jump in front of a bus. I don't know, the day is still young, I'm rethinking the bus thing, maybe get hit with a car or something… I have to go… don't wake up until I come back…"

Astrid started for the door, then turned, ran to Hiccup and kissed his forehead, then running out.

This has been the longest five weeks ever…

* * *

"Toothless! I swear if you don't eat soon I'm going to force it down your mouth! Don't you want to be strong when Hiccup wakes up," _If Hiccup wakes up_, the damn option weighs in the back of Astrid's mind like a bad song…

Like… listening to Hannah Montana again or something.

Toothless' head perked up when Astrid said Hiccup, and his tail started to wag

"Don't you want to eat now?"

Toothless gave her one on his dog grins, and started to jump around.

"Good boy!" Astrid filled his food dish and Toothless inhaled the food. Astrid giggled… _giggled_, at the dog, and walked to the fridge. She pulled out some juice that Judge Haddock told her to finish off, and watched the dog eat.

Is this how Hiccup spent his Saturdays before they found each other?

How sad…

Astrid looked up at the stairs leading to Hiccup's floor of the house. Astrid set the glass of juice on the counter and started for the stairs. She slowly walked up the stairs and went straight for Hiccup's room.

Sure, she had been in Hiccup's room before. But now…

Everything was different.

Astrid opened his door and smiled at the messy room. He really needs to get off her ass for her messy locker, has he _seen_ his room?

She sat on his bed and inhaled. It smelled just like him, and her gut felt like it had been punched, and then a pile a rocks were just sitting on it.

She misses him so much it hurts.

Astrid picked up _the_ hoodie. The one that started the whole thing. Astrid put the hoodie on and smelled it.

Why did it have to be Hiccup? Why couldn't it be Sam? Sam deserves this more than Hiccup. Hiccup is nothing but… her, thought she hates to admit it, hero.

Astrid stood up, starting to walk around his room again. Astrid saw his drawing notebook and opened it. She smiled at the drawings of Toothless, as most of them were. Then she saw the first picture she saw of her. The one that made her feel beautiful for like five seconds. She turned the page and saw an outline of her. No color, no anything, expect for words. Words that she would never use for herself.

Astrid rolled her eyes and set the drawing down. Astrid back on the bed and curled in a ball.

She hates the way she cries, she hates the way she misses him. She hates everything.

Astrid just wants the pain to end…

* * *

**~Six Weeks~**

* * *

It was the last day of the trial, and Astrid couldn't be more excited. She couldn't wait for Sam to be put in prison, and tell Hiccup.

Not that Hiccup could hear her or anything.

After six weeks of this shit, Astrid is really tempted to push Hiccup out of his bed and make him wake up.

But the last time she did that, she got thrown out of the hospital so…

"All rise, the honor Judge Harris is entering the court room." Said the bailiff and everyone stood.

"Please sit." Everyone sat and the judge cleared his throat "Closing statements."

Sam's lawyer sent a cocky look at Astrid and stood.

"There is no proof in this case, and the prosecutors are building this case on lies. My client told me the _real _story. Miss. Hofferson was the one who abused Mr. Evens." There was a gasp heard around the court room.

"Oh calm down, this isn't a court room drama." Thought Astrid

"Objection!" cried Astrid's lawyer

"Mr. Daniels what are you talking about?" asked Judge Harris

Sam's lawyer started telling lies that Sam told him, and Astrid bit back a groan. None of this is true. What the hell does Mr. Daniels know?

As much as Hiccup's doctors, most likely.

It took all of Astrid's power not to jump up and choke the life outta him.

**Three **_**long**_** hours later**

The jury walked back in and everyone stood. Astrid had butterflies in her stomach as the Judge read off the conviction.

"The jury find, Samuel James Evens, guilty on count one of attempted murder, count two of attempted murder. Guilty of arson, rape and also of domestic abuse, all in the first degree."

Astrid smiled and pumped her first in the air.

"Yes!" she whispered

"Samuel Evens your next hearing will be in a month. Court adjured."

* * *

"He's guilty." Laughed Astrid to Hiccup later that day "I mean, I knew he was but… this is different somehow. I know that he can't hurt me, or any other girl. That's the reason I really didn't want to tell anyone. I thought he would get off, and hurt another girl. I thought if I could take it, no other girl would have to." Astrid gripped his hand "I can't wait for you to wake up. There's so many things I have to tell you. Most importantly, I hate you. You want to know why? Because you promised you'd be there during the trial… but I guess this is an okay excuse, I mean, a coma, kinda hard to get out of that I guess, considering you've been asleep for six weeks…

"Whatever, I actually have to go, so… I'll be back tomorrow okay." Astrid kissed his forehead and walked out.

* * *

Everyone was staring at her. Astrid liked it better when she was invisible. Astrid stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around, but no one was looking at her. She rolled her eyes and walked to her locker.

"Hey Astrid." Said Ruff

"Hey," she whispered

"He still hasn't woke up has he?"

"No…"

"He'll wake up soon."

"Okay sure…"

* * *

Hiccup doesn't remember getting a new bed, this is so uncomfortable.

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked around

"Hiccup?" he heard someone ask

"I'm so tired…"

"Then go back to sleep…"

And the world went black.

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**You have no idea how much I love you guys! Your reviews are so sweet, and, and I really don't know what to say! I'm going to be so sad when this story ends. But don't worry, I have a surprise for you all! I can't tell you to the very end though! **

**Anyway, so four more chapters left… how sad… this has become my life the past month, thinking of ideas and such. **

**I should just answer reviews now shouldn't I…**

**Lorde: I'm sure your life will be just fine when this story ends :) and no, Sam will only appear in one more chapter, chapter 17. And I think you are very worked up, by the way you used caps for like, three fourths of your review… ;). **

**Hiiiiiiiii: Have I been getting enough I's in there? If not, sorry! And your review is so sweet thank you! :*. And I really can't tell you that right now, about the book thing. **

**Have I told you guys that I love you? Yes? Well, I'm telling you again! I love you **_**so **_**much, you have no idea! If I could hug everyone single 20,100 (holy shit that's a lot…) one of you, I would but… truth be told I don't know you so… I can't really… how about a virtual hug? **

**Or I guess I can just thank you by getting on with the story. One last thing, I own nothing, and I'm pretty sure I forgot this last chapter, so I own nothing, please don't sue me, I'm just a fan of both the movie and the song, the song being Perfect, the whole reason for this story. The P!nk version, not the Travis Garland, though I love that one to! I'm talking too much, just read the chapter… *sigh***

* * *

Astrid was sitting in her rightful chair in Hiccup's room reading her book, when she her movement. Astrid threw the book down and ran for his bed side

"Hiccup?" she asked

"I'm so tired…"

"Then go back to sleep." She whispered

He was awake. He was awake.

If that snore was any inaction…

Astrid smiled in spite of herself and pulled out her phone to text Stoick. Astrid looked back at the snoring boy and kissed his cheek.

At least he's awake…

* * *

Astrid walked… okay, so she ran, into school the next day.

"Ruff! Tuff! Fish! Anyone!" Astrid ran into someone. She looked up and saw Fish

"Slow down," laughed Fish "What's up?"

"He's awake!" smiled Astrid and hugged him

"That's great, Tuff, Ruff, and I were going to come after anyway." Fish pushed her off of him and smiled.

"Okay…" She turned around and saw a group of juniors glaring at her. "I-I have to get to class…" and she ran off

* * *

"… I wish I was a better…" Hiccup was confused, the voice sound familiar, but he couldn't place it right away "… maybe this wouldn't happened…" What was this person talking about? What happened? "… Son…" Wait, now Hiccup knows that voice. It was his father.

"Dad?" he croaked

"Son?"

"Water…" Hiccup croaked again, and opened his eyes

"Here you go son…"

The water felt amazing going down his dry throat. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Wh-why?" asked Hiccup

"There was… an accident…"

"Wha-what kin-kind of accident?"

Stoick looked down at his sons' feet, and Hiccup followed his fathers' gaze. What was going on? Why… why can he only see one foot?

"This this some kind of a sick joke?" asked Hiccup, finally finding his full voice

"Son…"

"I'm going to take a nap…"

And if his father said something, Hiccup was out before he could hear it.

* * *

Astrid walked into Hiccup's hospital room, with her friends, and saw Hiccup staring intently at his uneven feet.

"You know, just staring at your foot won't make it grow back." Snipped Astrid

"Then what would?" Asked Hiccup

Astrid smiled and covered her mouth

"What's wrong with her?" asked Tuff

"Nothing," snapped Astrid, swallowing a sob. She refused to be weak in front of Hiccup, who needed all the strengthen he could get. "You don't need to know everything… _Thomas…_"

Tuff glared and rolled his eyes

"It's nice to see you awake." Said Fishlegs

"How- how… uh… how long was I out?"

Hiccup watched as his exchange glances. "Well?" asked Hiccup

Astrid sighed "Six weeks…"

* * *

Hiccup shook his head, the realized that wasn't the best idea.

"Excuse me, I think I heard you wrong. _Six weeks_?"

"Yeah." Whispered Ruff

Hiccup looked down and Astrid looked at their friends.

"Guys, why-why don't you go get food for Hiccup… he needs it…"

"Okay…" The three friends whispered and walked out

Astrid looked at her boyfriend of two months, (Even though he was in a coma for most of it…) and smiled sadly.

"Hi…" she whispered

"Hi." Stated Hiccup

Astrid couldn't take it anymore, she let a sob out and fell to her knees.

"Astrid?" asked Hiccup "What's wrong?"

"It's been," she broke off with a sob "a long, long six weeks Hiccup…"

"Well, you don't have to _cry_." Said Hiccup

"What the hell do you expect me to do Hiccup? Be overjoyed that you were in a _coma _for _six fucking weeks_. I might as well throw a fucking party. WOO-HOO! My boyfriend's in a coma!" Astrid said, giving Hiccup a glare.

"That's not what I meant Astrid."

Astrid sighed "Well…"

Hiccup smiled a little "Come here…"

Astrid let out a little sob as she climbed into his hospital bed "I hope I'm not making you feel uncomfortable. If I am, let me know. I'll leave…"

"No. Stay."

* * *

Astrid has never slept better. She opened her eyes and saw Hiccup still sleeping. Astrid shifted and pushed his arms off of her waist. She sat up and got out of bed. Where was she?

Oh right… the hospital. With Hiccup. Who woke up. Finally.

She smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Hiccup stirred slightly, clinging to sleep as Astrid walked out.

Hiccup finally opened his eyes and saw that Astrid had left.

"Probably school." He thought and sat up in his bed, how the hell is he supposed to go to the bathroom with _one leg_?

Hiccup sighed, there's so many things that he can't do on his own now, he can't even go to the bathroom without help.

And the sad part is that… he doesn't even remember how he lost his leg.

* * *

"Astrid." Said Hiccup as they sat on his hospital bed

"What?" she asked reading her math book.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Hiccup

Astrid sighed "I'm reading Hiccup."

"Come on Astrid. Please."

Astrid sighed again and set her book down. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, why else would I ask?"

"Okay, so what do you remember?"

"I remember something about Sam breaking out of jail, and something about a fire, but, that's about it."

"Okay so, Sam did break out of jail, and you took me to Ruffs' house so I would be safe. I was dumb and took a walk in the middle of the night, in which Sam kidnapped me," Astrid saw Hiccup tense up "Don't worry Hiccup, I'm fine. Anyway, he tied me up in a chair so I wouldn't be able to escape when he set the fire…"

"He really thought this through didn't he." Said Hiccup

"Shut up Hiccup, I'm telling a story here."

"Sorry."  
"And then somehow you ended up at the coffee shop, don't ask me how, and you saved me. Sam ran out, and while we were trying to get out… I… I uh…"

"You uh what?"

"I left you behind…"

Hiccup grabbed her head "It's not your fault. I probably tripped over my goddamn feet or something."

Astrid smiled "Your leg was too burned to save… Toothless saved your life."  
"I knew there was a reason I liked that dog." Joked Hiccup

"You could've died and you're joking about it!" said Astrid staring at him with wide eyes

"I'm sorry Astrid." Whispered Hiccup

"It's not funny…" said Astrid quietly

"I know it's not, I'm trying to make it a little better though."

Astrid smiled "Now, let me do my homework."

* * *

Three days after Hiccup woke up, he was allowed to go home. Hiccup honestly couldn't wait to curl up on the couch with his black lab and watch horrible day time TV.

The bad thing about it is that he wouldn't be able to see Astrid as much, seeing as she has to study for finals, and has to get ready for Sam's hearing next month.

Not to mention take him to his physical therapist, regular therapist, and to his doctor for a prosthetic fitting every other Thursday.

Man, you lose one leg and suddenly you have a jam pack schedule in which you can't have a decent make out session with your girlfriend.

It sucks really.

There's nothing better than the feeling you get when you lay in your own bed after six weeks in a hospital. It's the best feeling ever.

Expect when Toothless turns in his sleep and stabs Hiccup in the pancreas with Toothless' new stub. That feeling isn't so great.

Or that feeling when it's ten o'clock in the morning and you wake up to find a text from your girlfriend reminding you to take your meds. That's another good feeling.

I guess there's no place like home.

"Ow! Toothless that's my pancreas!" yelled Hiccup sitting up in his bed "Why? Why the pancreas, I need that…" Hiccup knew he didn't _really _need his pancreas, but his dumb dog wouldn't stop stabbing him with his stub.

Mental note, don't hit people with your stub of a leg, they don't like that…

Hiccup grabbed his lone crutch and walked, okay so, tripped down the stairs, but no one has to know about that, and stumbled to the kitchen.

Hiccup almost tripped again when he saw who was in his kitchen.

Astrid.

Astrid was cooking.

Astrid Hofferson was cooking in his kitchen, at twelve o'clock on a Friday afternoon.

"This has to be a dream." Hiccup stated out loud

"No, school got out early so I came here. Did you take your meds?"

"Yes…"

"Good, sit down. I have your lunch ready."

Hiccup sat and Astrid set the plate in front of him.

Are eggs supposed to look green?

"Man, this looks… uh… eatable…" said Hiccup

Astrid smiled and turned her back to him. Hiccup grabbed the plate and threw the eggs out the open window and set the plate down again, just in time to. He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yum." He faked

Astrid glared at him "Well, I have to head home. I really only was making you dinner because your dad isn't coming home until Monday night." Astrid kissed the top of his head and patted Toothless "Don't trip on anything!"

"You _do _know who you're talking to right!"

* * *

**I'm not that happy with the ending, but there's not really a cliffie I could end this on, so… yeah. And I wrote like half this chapter when I'm like… half asleep. I got no sleep last night, so yeah. Most of the 'jokes' I put in here aren't that funny, unless you are like… high or something… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola everyone! So school is starting in two days so I'm going to have homework. But I'll try my best to get these last chapters up! **

**Review time!**

**Hiiiiiiiiii: Awwww :*. Don't worry, I really wish you had an account, but… you'll have to wait and see okay :)**

**Lorde: He is awake!**

**So guess what, this story is now on Wattpad! So, if you see it, I put it there, not a random story stealer. Just so you know! I own nothing and… on with the story!**

* * *

**A month later**

* * *

"Astrid calm down, it'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I'm Henry Horrendous Haddock III. I know everything…"

"Your middle name is Horrendous?"

"That's not the point."

Astrid looked back at her boyfriend with an eye roll and couldn't help but stare at his new muscles. She hates the way his ass got better after all that physical therapy.

After six weeks of not eating, Astrid had to shove the down Hiccup's throat. And the physical therapy... well, let's just say Hiccup isn't the fishbone he used to be.

"I know. I know it'll be fine, but Hiccup. What if he gets parole or something?"

"He won't I promise." Hiccup pulled into a handicapped parking space "One of the joys of losing your leg, the best parking."

"I hope you know I don't like it when you joke about your leg."

"Sorry dear..."

Astrid glared at him and smoothed out her skirt nervously. Hiccup noticed this action and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be fine." Hiccup whispered and Astrid gave him a fake smile

"I hope so…" Astrid walked into the courthouse with Hiccup right at her side.

* * *

Hiccup has never been more bored. What's the point of closing statements at a _sentencing hearing_? The dude is already guilty, just give him the death plenty and be done with it. But, Hiccup knew Sam couldn't get the death plenty, one because Minnesota doesn't even _have _the death plenty and two, he didn't even _kill _anyone.

Just… tried. Tried really hard.

Hiccup looked down at his metal prosthetic and sighed inwardly. None of the ones that looked like feet weren't his style, per say. And come on, having a metal limb _is _pretty badass.

"We the jury sentence Samuel James Evens, life imprisonment, with the possibility of parole when he is fifty-five." Astrid gripped Hiccup's hand and smiled.

If she had anything to do with it, Sam would never get out of prison. Sam would never hurt another girl. Sam would never walk over her again.

Hiccup had changed her, and she hates to admit it, she probably needed it.

Okay, not probably, she needed it… badly.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" asked Hiccup after the hearing "I'll buy."

"Of course, it makes you feel like you wear the pants in the relationship, when in fact, it is I who wears the pants."

"Why you little…" Hiccup picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Astrid was shocked, three months ago, Hiccup wouldn't have been able to… wait, this is the _new _Hiccup. The one who, in his weird, still kinda geeky way, makes his metal limb look kinda badass.

"Hiccup! Put me down!"

"Never!"

"Henry Horrendous Haddock III!"

"Oh, so we're using middle names now, Astrid _Alva_!"

"Shut up! It's not as bad as _Horrendous_! You could say it _is _horrendous!"

"Leave the jokes to me Princess." Hiccup set her down and Astrid glared "But seriously lunch."

Astrid laughed and rolled her eyes. And _there_ the old Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid laid her hand on the car horn as hard as she could, waiting for Hiccup to get his lazy ass out of bed. It was his first day back at school after the accident, and Astrid was a little nervous to see the reactions of everyone when they saw his leg…

Or maybe it was the reactions of the girls of Hiccup's newly found hotness. Not that he wasn't hot before… but now it's…

_Noticeable._

Astrid watched as Hiccup walked out of his house ('Toothless I told you, I'm sorry I have to… no, don't you dare! Stop peeing on everything my father owns! Aw man, dad's going to kill me! I should've gotten a cat… ow! That's my finger! Okay, okay, I'm leaving!) and walk to her car.

"Why can't I drive?"  
"Because I don't trust you yet. You're still getting use to _walking_, let alone _driving_."

"I dive with my right foot though."

"So? It doesn't matter. Get it loser."

The way to school was quiet, the only noise was the nervous tapping of Hiccup's prosthetic. Astrid sighed and grabbed his hand.

"They're going to stare okay, there's nothing that's going to stop it. Even my glare can't."

"Doesn't mean I can't be nervous."

"I know Hiccup, but- having a- your prosthetic- it's…" Astrid was at a loss of words, how the hell is she supposed to phrase this? "Having a prosthetic doesn't define who you are. It's the person who puts it on every morning. It's the person who, even with the goddamn stares, still walks like they still have two good feet.

"Just because you have a metal limb doesn't mean you're not going to be Hiccup. Your hair is still going to untamable, you're still going to have a gap between your teeth, and you're still going to have the biggest heart anyone has ever seen." Astrid pulled into the school parking lot "Just because you have a prosthetic or… scars." Hiccup smiled at her "That doesn't defined you… it's your heart. You want to know who taught me that."

"I think I know, but sure."

"You. What you're searching, isn't out there Hiccup… it's in here…" Astrid pointed to his heart "Now come on, we can't be late."

* * *

Hiccup wondered if this is how Astrid felt like after the whole Sam thing was revealed. Like everyone in the whole damn world was watching his every move.

"Don't worry about them okay." Whispered Astrid

Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend and let go of her petite hand "I'm going to my locker okay."

Astrid nodded "I'll meet you in class." Astrid gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to her locker. Hiccup sighed and followed his girlfriends' actions, only to his locker. He searched his brain for his locker combination, but just couldn't find it. Hiccup scratched his head and sighed. What was that damn combination again?

"Hiccup!" a voice screeched and he looked over his shoulder, to find Heather waving her arm like she was on drugs or something…

"Heather, _great_." Sighed Hiccup

"I was _sooooooooo _worried about you! It was a very long six weeks without you!"

"What are you talking about? We haven't talk since like a week before the accident."

"I know, I've been so lost…"

"Look, uh Heather I have to uh, go to uh, class. I've already missed way too much school, and I…" Hiccup walked… more like ran away to his class.

* * *

"Oh my god! I need to sleep!"

"Hiccup, babe, it's been an _hour _since you left."  
"Holy crap, it feels like it's been all day!" Hiccup sighed

"Well, you've been sleeping for the past two and half months, so I guess it's not surprising that you are like this."

Hiccup laughed and gasped when he was lifted off his feet.

"Hiccup!" Smiled Fishlegs

"Hey Fish…" gasped Hiccup

"Fishlegs put him down before I chop your arms off!"

Fishlegs put Hiccup down and Hiccup grabbed onto Astrid's shoulder for balance.

"Sorry buddy." Said Fish

"It's fine, I'm just not use to it yet and Astrid, do I need to put you in a time out?"

"No…" Astrid crossed her arms and kicked at the ground.

"Good girl." Hiccup kissed her forehead and Astrid smiled

Ruff walked up and looked at Hiccup "Wow you're hot…" She laughed

Hiccup blushed a little "Not really. I mean, I guess I have a little more muscles…"

"And that's why every girl is staring at your 'toned, muscular ass' as they are saying."  
Astrid glared at Ruff "Hey! That's my boyfriends' ass you are talking about! And it's _mine_."

"Actually it's _my ass_." Said Hiccup

Astrid rolled her eyes and stared down some freshmen girls that were staring at Hiccup with her death glare. The girls scattered away, almost running into one another. Astrid smirked happily and looked up, yes _up _at her boyfriend, who was giving her a head shake. Astrid kissed his cheek and smiled.

"My girlfriend everyone." All his friends laughed at his lame joke

This Astrid could get used to.

* * *

Hiccup walked into his house after school, fed Toothless and went into the kitchen. Right as he reached for the doughnuts the phone rang.

"Hello?" Hiccup asked, confused. The only people who called him were… well, Astrid.

"Is this Henry Haddock?" a man's voice said

"Uh, yes." Said Hiccup

"Hello, this is Jacob Jacobson, from Miami Prosthetic Firm and I heard about your accident, and couldn't help but look you up. Are you Henry Haddock, winner of the Minnesota Robotics competition?"

"Uh, I was like…" Was it 10th or 11th grade? Oh right, it was both "two years ago."

"That's great, because we were looking for high school seniors for our internship. Would you be interested?"

Hiccup's mouth dropped and sighed.

"I uh…"

* * *

**So, what do you think Hiccup will choose? The internship or Astrid? Review your answer! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dedicated to Stoick the Vast. For being the best father… and the world's biggest Hiccstrid shipper. (Yes I got that from a crack) Also, dedicated to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, who happens to be the world's biggest Stalka shipper. (Yes I got that from a picture from Instagram) But seriously, those two though. I just love them so much! So, this is dedicated to them. I don't care if they aren't real, they are to me and don't you tell me otherwise!**

**So, yeah. School's a bitch. And just life in general. So yeah… sorry about this being so damn late! **

**Review time!**

**Guest: So… I'm guessing you want Hiccup to choose Astrid? ;)**

**Lorde: Okay, I'll keep that in mind!**

**Hiiiiiiiiii: Okay, I understand! Maybe he will, maybe he won't!**

**Guest: Gracias!**

* * *

"Uh, Mr. Jacobson, is it alright if I get back to you about that, I need to... there's just some... yeah, I'll just get back to you about that."

"That's alright Mr. Haddock. Take your time. Just let me know as soon as you know."

"Alright Mr. Jacobson, thank you..." Hiccup hung up and sighed. Toothless jumped up (well, as well as a three legged dog could) and barked at his master. Hiccup shook his head and let out his dog.

Hiccup looked down and stared at his metal limb. Sure, he was always tinkering with something, making some crazy new thing, trying to make the world a better place. But was he good enough to make _prosthetics_? And Astrid...

Oh God, Astrid. She... she needed him and he couldn't just _leave_ her. Astrid just got back her life, he... he can't just... leave.

Hiccup ran a hand through his untamable hair and sighed.

But... this is a once in a life time chance. Could Hiccup seriously be thinking about giving up a once in a time life chance for a... girl? Could he? I mean, this is a really, _really _great opportunity but…

Toothless barked, making Hiccup jump out of his thoughts.

"_Shit!_" Swore Hiccup, then walked over to in his dog.

Hiccup needs to think this through, carefully. But he will _not _stay up all night worrying about it.

* * *

Hiccup looked like a zombie walking down the stairs the next morning, thanking God that it was a Saturday.

Stoick looked at his eighteen year old son and spit out his coffee.

"Thanks dad. As if I didn't have enough problems, you just got coffee on the shirt Astrid got me."

"Sorry son but… you look like you didn't sleep a bit last night."

"I was up all night."

"Why?"

Hiccup sat down and sighed "I got a call yesterday from a man. He wants me to work in his prosthetics firm…"

"That's great son!" interrupted Stoick, giving Hiccup a slap on the back, making Hiccup fly forward

"In Miami…" Finished Hiccup with a sigh

"_Miami_? Henry, you haven't even finished high school yet."

"I haven't even thought about that…" Hiccup rubbed his forehead "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"Just do what your heart tells you to do Henry…"

* * *

Astrid knew something was wrong with her boyfriend, not just because of the bags under his eyes. It was because he seemed a little distant.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked

They were at the mall food court, enjoying their Saturday. Hiccup stared at the ground as Astrid glared at three kids eyeing his prosthetics.

Hiccup jumped a little and looked at his girlfriend "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing I promise." Hiccup smiled at her

"You sure?"

"I promise." Hiccup stood up and pulled Astrid up with him "You know what."

"What?"

"We haven't been on our first date."

"What are you implying Henry Horrendous Haddock III?"

"Astrid Alva Hofferson will you go on a date with me, a mere one legged boy?"

"I don't know, I think I have a date with a two legged boy…" Astrid smirked  
"Well I tried." Hiccup winked

Astrid laughed "Of course I'll go on a date with you."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at seven thirty okay Milady."

"Okay Babe." Astrid kissed his cheek and started to pull him to a store

"Oh no! Not more shopping!"

Astrid laughed as she pulled into the store.

* * *

"Astrid, I got a call yesterday and was offered a job. I would be in Miami for God knows how long, but, I want you to know if you don't want me to go, I understand. Your opinion is all that matters. So, what do you think?" Hiccup said into his mirror later that night getting ready for the date. "So Toothless, how do you think she'll take it?"

Toothless did an eye roll (well, as much as a dog can) and went to sleep.  
"You useless mammal. I should've gotten a cat." Hiccup walked downstairs and saw his dad sitting in the living room.

"So son, have you told Astrid yet?"

"No, I'm going to tell her tonight. I'm going to let her decide. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"So Astrid, I kinda need to talk to you." Said Hiccup

"What's up?" said Astrid

"Well, I uh…"

"Astrid?" a male voice said

Astrid and Hiccup turned around and saw a guy smiling at Astrid

"Johnny?" she asked, standing up

They hugged and Hiccup cleared his throat. He wasn't jealous, if Astrid wanted to throw herself at random guys, he wasn't going to stop her.

"Oh right, this my boyfriend Henry, Henry this is Johnny."

"Nice to meet you man." Said Johnny shaking Hiccup's hand "I've heard about you. Thanks for saving my girl here."

"Uh, anytime?" Hiccup was confused. _His _girl?

"Johnny stop it." Smiled Astrid "I'll see you later okay."

"Okay Astrid." Johnny smiled and kissed her cheek, then walked away

"What did you want to talk about?" Astrid asked after Johnny walked away

"Never mind…"

* * *

Hiccup pulled up to Astrid's house and stopped the car.

"Hiccup, you've been usually quiet, is there something wrong?"

"No, that's like asking if I don't have a problem with you throwing yourself at a random guy in a restaurant."

"First of all, he wasn't a random guy, and second of all, why are you jealous. You have nothing to be jealous of."

"I'm not jealous, why-why would you think that?"

Astrid scoffed "Well, you're acting jealous."

"I'm not."

"Sure you're not Hiccup," Astrid faked laughed "Why are you acting this way? He's _gay_! And if you're going to act this way every time a guy comes around, then I'm not sure if I want to be with you!"

"You acted this way with Heather, and yet here we are."

"That was different."

"How? Enlighten me."

Astrid glared "Fuck off." Astrid got out of the car and slammed the door.

"That could've went better…" Hiccup sighed and pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

Astrid closed her front door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"Astrid?" she heard the worried voice of her mother say

"Mom, Hiccup and I had our first fight…"

"Oh honey, come on." Julianna lead Astrid to the living room and sat her on the couch "Let's talk about it."

"Well, you remember Johnny right, I saw him at the restaurant, and Hiccup got jealous. I called him out on it outside, and then he brought up Heather, which is a sore subject still, and then I told him to fuck off."

"Oh Astrid, you need to learn to control your emotions. You can't just tell a boy, who _saved your life_," Astrid winced at the memory of Hiccup in a hospital "to… how do I put this, fuck off…"

"I know."

"Astrid, is there something else going on?"

Astrid looked at her mom straight in the eye "How do you know you're in love?"

Her mother smiled "When you want to spend every waking moment with him, when he's the last people on your mind before you fall asleep, but the first thing on your mind when you wake up."

"Can two people stay together?"

"Like couples?"

"Yeah, like people in love. I-I need to know that it's possible that two people can stay happy together… forever…"

"It's not easy honey, that's for sure, but your father and I have been together for twenty years and we're very happy, sure we have our problems, fights, but we can always work through them." Julianna put her hand over Astrid's "Look, all I can say is, find someone who loves you for who you are. Whether you're in a good mood or a bad mood. Ugly, pretty. The right people still going to think the sun shines out of your ass…" Astrid let out a laugh "That's the person still going to stay."

"Okay, that-that makes sense." Astrid stood up "I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Night mom."

"Night sweetie."

Astrid sat on her bed thinking about what her mom said. Astrid sighed and turned on her right side.

Maybe… maybe what she felt for Hiccup _was _love? Was it?

Astrid closed her eyes and sighed.

Why are relationships so difficult?

* * *

**Oh my gosh, what Hiccup said about Astrid throwing herself at other guys, my boyfriend said that to me… -.-**

**See ya Thursday! R and R! I own nothing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So… one more chapter after this and it's already written. I can get it up anytime you want! **

**Awe man, I have the hiccup's. They suck don't they? Some could say they're… **_**horrendous. **_

**Sorry, lame HTTYD joke that I **_**had **_**to use! Hehehe, sorry, I'm lame so…**

**What were we talking about again? Oh yeah, the story. So, yeah. My dad's working late and I can get this up! Yay! Guess what? There's drama in this chapter. But MrsAvanJogia, there's enough drama in this story to last us a lifetime, lay off the drama!**

**Ah, but drama is what makes a reader want to read the story. Mwah ha ha! **

**Okay, I'm getting **_**really **_**off track, I think my Bio teacher is rubbing off on me… that sounded so wrong in so many levels. *Shudder***

**Okay, you know what, I'm just going to answer reviews now… **

**Guest: Johnny is a guy I made up to make Hiccup jealous, I needed a fight for them to get in to be able to have Astrid talk to her mom about love! **

**Guest (2): That's okay! Don't worry everyone makes mistakes, everyone has those days… oh my gods I'm sorry I just wrote that…**

**Guest (3): Thanks that means a lot! **

**Guest (4): That didn't hurt a bit… well sorry, life got in the way. I had to write a two page paper before I could type this, and to be honest, I've had half of this typed for a week, but never had a chance to finish it. **

**I got sick this week, I totally meant to get this up Monday, but went home sick from school (I'm still a little sick) but I got this done! **

**So, onward to the story, I own nothing (as per usual). Enjoy!**

* * *

"The girl is always right Henry, you have to remember that." Said Stoick after Hiccup told him about the fight

"Come on, don't I have a right to be a little jealous? I have _one leg_. She could get any guy she wanted, but, she chose the guy with one leg."

"Henry, she wanted to go out with you before you lost a leg. She wanted you after you lost a leg, I'm pretty sure she wants to be with you."

Hiccup looked down "Dad… I think I'm in love with Astrid…"

Stoick smiled at his son, and patted him on the back "I know, you can tell by how you look at her."

Hiccup sighed "But… I don't want to… dad I can't… I don't want to pressure her. She just got out of an abusive relationship. I don't want to tell her and have it thrown back in my face."

"Henry, I can tell by the way she looks at you… she feels the same…"

Hiccup smiled and stood up "Thanks dad."

"Anytime Henry…"

* * *

Astrid walked to her locker Monday morning and saw Hiccup standing in front of her locker. She sighed and walked to her boyfriend.

"I know you're mad. And you have every right to be, I just… I don't want to lose you."

Astrid smiled a little "I understand, I mean, you have every right to get a little jealous. But… I'm not going anywhere…"

"Neither am I…" Hiccup lied, but it was a white lie, he still wasn't sure if he was going to take the job or not.

Astrid smiled and kissed him. Hiccup smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer. Astrid pulled away slightly and rested her head on his forehead

"I need to get to class okay babe."

"Okay Milady. I'll see you in about five minutes?"

Astrid chuckled "Sure." She pecked his lips and pushed him away

* * *

Astrid knew there was something up with Hiccup. She could tell by how spaced out he was. He wasn't drawing Toothless on the corner of his notes. Not that he even needed to take notes, (he was already all caught up with school, after dropping his CIS science class) he was already smart, but the jackass won't tell her any answer.

The bastard.

Usually Hiccup would tell her what's wrong, and she won't be worried, but he hasn't talked to her since this morning at her locker and Astrid can't help but to be worried.

The final bell rang and Hiccup was the first one to leave the classroom, walking faster than normal. Astrid stood up and followed him.

"Hiccup!" She called and he turned around. Hiccup put on one of those face smiles he used right after he woke up, after telling her that everything was fine. But Astrid wasn't stupid, she knew he wasn't fine. "Don't give me that lame fake smile. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Astrid, so uh, need a ride home? We could go out, like, on a, uh, date."

Astrid sighed "Don't do that Hiccup, tell me what's wrong."

Hiccup sighed "I will, if you go on a date with me."

Astrid tried, and failed, not to smile "Fine. Do you just want go now or…?"

"Yeah, shall we Milady?"

"Yeah, we shall babe."

* * *

Hiccup was going to tell her. He had to tell her. He just needed to get her input. He was leaning towards staying in Minnesota, there should be a lot of jobs he could get after college.

Hiccup watched his girlfriend lick her ice cream cone as they walked down the street. Hiccup smiled and grabbed her hand. Astrid smiled and squeezed his hand.

"So? You wanted to tell me something?"

Hiccup looked at his mint chocolate ice cream cone, licking off some of the melting ice cream. "Well, a few days ago I got a…"

Astrid's phone started to ring and Hiccup groaned.

"Sorry, it's probably my mom. Ever since the whole Sam thing, she's gotten pretty freaked out about who I'm with." Astrid let go of Hiccup's hand and answered her phone "Hello? Mom, I'm just with Henry… yeah, I'll be home by then. I'll tell him. Love you to. Bye." Astrid hung up and smiled at her boyfriend "Sorry. I have to be home by six."

"Okay,"

"And guess what?"

"What?"  
"My parents want you over for dinner sometime!" Astrid hugged him and Hiccup eye's widened

"Yay!" Hiccup faked, hugging Astrid back.

* * *

Hiccup pulled up to Astrid's house five minutes before six and put the car in park. Astrid smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"What were you trying to tell me before?"

"Well, um, I got a call a few days ago, and I…" Hiccup looked out the wind shield and saw Mrs. Hofferson standing outside, tapping her foot "Goddamn it."

Astrid looked out the wind shield and sighed "I'd better go. I'll talk to you at school?"

"Yeah. School."

Astrid smiled kissed him, then ran out of the car. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm never going to be able to tell her." He said, then pulled away.

* * *

Hiccup walked into his house, had his dog jump onto him, and tripped over a few things before reaching the kitchen.

"Dad?" he called out and saw a note on the counter

"'Son,'" Hiccup read out loud in his famous 'Stoick' voice "'I needed to go away for a few weeks. There is extra money under the cookie jar for food if you need it. Don't throw a house party, fed your dog, and don't lose your other leg. Your dad'"

Hiccup sighed and threw the note away. Hiccup looked down at Toothless, who had his toothy, dog grin.

"I bet he didn't even feed you. You poor, useless mammal." Toothless barked "That's what I thought." Hiccup got out Toothless' food ready and set it down for the dog.

Hiccup jumped on to the counter and pulled out his phone. The lock screen had changed to a picture of Astrid, (Wonder who did that… hmmm) and Hiccup smiled at the picture.

How? How could she had choose him? How could he even think about leaving? How could he _not _love her?

Hiccup jumped off the counter and walked upstairs to work on his homework, he still needed to get caught up in one class, which was the class he hated most, gym. Since he can't run anymore, he has to write papers… _fun_.

* * *

Around nine o'clock, and five, three page papers, later, Hiccup heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" He yelled

After tripping down the stairs, (and probably worsening the bruise he has from Astrid) Hiccup opened the door to find Astrid standing there with two cups of coffee in her hands

"It's not Haddock coffee, but I guess it will have to do."

Hiccup smiled and let her in. "Its nine o'clock, do you think drinking coffee is a good thing?"

"Shut up and take it okay."

Hiccup smiled at took it out of her hands "So, Milady, why are you here?"

"Well, I missed you."

"I missed you to." Hiccup kissed her forehead

"Also, my mom and I got in a fight and didn't want to stay there."

"Okay, come on in. My dad isn't home so we don't need to worry about him."

"Good."

Hiccup set the coffee down "I was just finishing up some homework. Do you need any help or…?"

"No, I finished mine."

"Okay, come on up to my room." Hiccup grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room.

* * *

Astrid was sitting cross legged on Hiccup's bed, watching do his homework.

Did she like him? Of course, a lot. Did she _love _him? That… that is complicated. Sure, she loves to be around him, and craves him whenever he isn't around. But… this isn't a stupid, overused romance story, in which the boy is going to wait for the girl to trust him enough to fall in love.

But, then again, this is _Hiccup, _he was there when no one else was, and that makes him… important to her.

But _love_? It's such a strong word, one that shouldn't just be _thrown_ around to people who just want to get in your pants.

Not that Hiccup wants to just sleep with her, then leave. But still.

"-trid. Astrid." Astrid snapped back into reality

"Whoa, what?" she asked  
"You've been staring at me for ten minutes."

"Oh," Astrid looked down

"Astrid… there's something I need to tell you…"

Astrid looked back up and stared into those green eyes she once hated.

"What?" she asked

"I'm… I love you…"

Astrid's eyes grew wide and for a moment, she couldn't breathe. So she did the one thing she did best…

She ran.

* * *

Astrid ignored Hiccup until Friday, the Friday that Hiccup needed to let Mr. Jacobson know if he was going to take the job or not.

Finally Hiccup couldn't take it anymore, so he called Mr. Jacobson.

"Hey Mr. Jacobson, I've made up my mind…"

* * *

Astrid stood outside Hiccup's front door for a good half an hour before getting the lady balls to knock.

She needed to tell him, but didn't know how. Maybe just seeing him would help.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup smiled

Nope, that didn't help… a lot.

"I need… I really need to talk to you."

"Uh, me to. Come on in." Astrid walked in "I was worried I screwed everything up."

Astrid sighed "I'm sorry I ran out."

"That's fine, you're not the first girl to do that to me." Hiccup joked with a wink

Astrid chuckled "Hiccup…" Astrid took a long look at Hiccup, he had a scar on his face that was there before the accident, he said something about getting scratched by a wild dog or something, and a little scar on his nose from the accident. His hair was in his face, not that different than usual, but it got longer.

Maybe… just maybe Astrid could see herself with this guy…

Forever…

Astrid didn't know how, or why, but all the sudden, she wanted him, right there.

So that's how she found herself on his legs, legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him against the wall.

"Astrid," Hiccup started in this cute, strangled, cracking voice.

"Just shut up and take me…"

* * *

**And done! Again, sorry about this being overdue! So, whenever you want the last chapter up, let me know! Please review! Thanks! **


	20. Chapter 20

**So… this is it. The final chapter. The response to the last chapter was amazing and I can't thank you enough. More on the bottom!**

**Review Responses**

**Guest: Well of course! **

**Hiccstrid4life: Thank you! You are amazing! And your English doesn't suck!**

**Guest (2): Well here you go!**

**I'veNoIdea4AName: Here you go! **

**Guest (3): It's here!**

**Guest (4): damn right! ;)**

**I own nothing and more explanation at the bottom! **

* * *

Astrid woke up, feeling the best she ever has in four years. She couldn't believe how... easy it was to trust him, knowing that Hiccup would never try to hurt her.

She stirred and a hand flew out, wanting to lay over Hiccups' chest, but what she got was a paper cut.

Paper cut?

She shot up, cursing, and picked up the piece of paper.

_Astrid, _

_This is a dick move, and I know it. But... I have to say this. After the accident, I was asked if I would make prosthetics for kids. I wanted to tell you, but you had so many other things going on, what with Sam and the... You know. I tried to tell you, but there wasn't a good time. _

_I have to go to Florida, and my plane leaves at two PM_

_Astrid, I want you to forget about me. I want you to find someone who loves you for you, scars and all. _

_I'm sorry it had to end like this. Just know I will always, _always _love you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Hiccup_

_PS: Feel free to keep my shirt_

Astrid looked up, then looked at her alarm clock.

**12:48 PM.**

And the airport is about an hour away.

Astrid rolled out of her bed and quickly put on a pair of sweats.

She realizes it now.

She understands why she gets butterflies every time they touched

Astrid understands why she wasn't afraid of him, like she was other boys

Astrid understands why her stomach turns into knots every time she see him sneak a glance at her.

She loved him.

Astrid grabbed her keys and ran to her car. When she turned the key, the engine didn't do anything

"Come on, don't do this..." She tried again. "Useless car!" She kicked the gas pedal, and looked at her watch

**12:59 PM**

If she ran, it would take longer. Her scars would be exposed.

She didn't care.

Astrid jumped out of her car and started to run. Like it was the most natural thing in the world, but she hasn't run since the eighth grade.

She needed to see Hiccup, make him stay.

_She loves him..._

* * *

Hiccup sighed. Why should baggage take so long?

Or maybe he's just pissed that he was a dick to Astrid

Most likely the latter

Hiccup rubbed a hand over his face, then his hair. He glanced down to his metal prosthetic.

Hiccup wanted something different, he hated how all the other ones looked like feet, but, really they were the most fake thing ever.

He remembers waking up in the hospital, seeing Astrid tear stained face was the most painful thing ever.

This coming from a guy who is missing a limb.

When he finally put his luggage on the scale and and getting it on the plane, or whatever happens after the airline people do after they weigh it.

He started over to security, then frowning when he realized he had a metal limb.

Stupid airport security...

"Um, excuse me..." He said to the heavy set airport security guard

"What?" She asked

"I'm stupid and didn't realize my leg is metal." He showed it to her

The guard stared at his prosthetic

"Just put in the bin, we'll help you through honey..."

* * *

Astrid was panting, she was almost half way there.

She wasn't going let Hiccup leave her.

Astrid loved him.

She loves him.

Astrid pushed herself hard, her ankle throbbing.

Cars honked at her, telling her to get out of the way.

If Astrid wasn't so stubborn, she might have

If Astrid wasn't abused, only to be saved by Hiccup, she might have.

So, she just flicked them off, and kept running.

She needs him. She needs Hiccup to keep her calm when she overreacts to stubbing her toe.

Hiccup couldn't leave her. She finally admitted to herself that she actually needs someone in her life, he can't leave now.

This is falling in love in the worst way...

Wait? Since when is her life a Taylor Swift song?

* * *

Hiccup was feeling violated.

He was pretty sure the heavy set guard was trying to feel him up.

This would be one of the moments where he wishes that the stupid coffee shop hadn't burned down.

Stupid Sam...

Stupid coffee shop.

Stupid fire.

Stupid piece of wood that burned his leg off.

He finally strapped on his prosthetic and stood up. He grabbed his carry on and went to his gate.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time

**1:20 PM**

He sighed. He hated this part, finding the gate. It always took way too much time.

Hiccup put his phone away and started toward the gates...

* * *

Astrid looked up and saw the exit. She smiled and ran toward the exit.

She had to get there. She just had to.

Astrid has to tell him how she feels. She will not end up like her mom, who has to spend the rest of her life wondering what would've happened.

/

"_Flight 294 to Miami will be delayed 30 minutes,_"

Hiccup groaned. He just wanted to get out of Minnesota.

Away from Astrid

He loves her, but... is that enough? Can something really last forever? Could he really stay with his best friend? The strongest person he had ever known.

Even though the scars told a different story.

He closed his eyes and put on his head phones.

He'll get over it. He know he will... he thinks...

* * *

Astrid stops in front of the airport. She looked at the flights and quickly found Hiccup's

**'Flight 294: Miami, delayed until 2:30'**

Astrid fumbled her phone out of her pocket with shaky fingers.

**2:15 PM**

Astrid groaned, and ran into the airport.

She ran straight to airport security, and ran straight to a security guard.

"Whoa, whoa, here's your ticket?"

"Please, just let me through. I need to tell someone that I love them!"

"You can't get through without a ticket..."

Astrid groaned, and looked up at the clock

**2:20 PM**

"His plane leaves in ten minutes! Please let me through!"

"Miss, I can't..."

Astrid sighed, turned around. She took a step, then quickly turned, and clocked the guard in the face.

Astrid jumped over the now faint body and ran.

She was going to get there. She knew it...

* * *

"Business class, please start boarding the plane. Business class, please start boarding the plane."

Hiccup checked his ticket and saw that he was boarding group three.

"HICCUP!" He heard

He turned, and saw Astrid, wearing his old AC-DC tee shirt, and a baggy pair of sweats.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?"

"Don't go..." She said

"Boarding group three..."

"Astrid, I have to..."

"But I am so in love with you, I'm hopelessly, truly, madly, deeply in love with you it hurts. Please, please stay..."

"Astrid, come on. Don't do this..."

"Last call for boarding group three..."

"Astrid you don't love me okay. Now I have to go…" stated Hiccup calmly

"I love that you work so hard to make my life perfect. I love that you trace my scars like they're glass. I love when you get that crinkle between your eyes when you're looking at me like you are memorizing me. I love that you treat me like I'm the only girl in the world. I love that you saved me. I love that you risked your life for me. I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love how you hold me. I love those stupid little text messages about how much you miss me. I love that you used Heather to make me jealous. I love that you are the last person I want to talk to at night. Don't go, I love you so much..."

"Astrid..." Said Hiccup

"Hiccup, please don't go. I love you much..."

"I have to go... I'm sorry..." Hiccup walked away, gave the lady his ticket and looked at Astrid again "I'm sorry..." He walked into the terminal.

* * *

Astrid felt like someone stabbed her in the chest. She didn't care that she was in the airport. She didn't care that people were looking.

She just doesn't give a fuck anymore...

Astrid kneeled on the ground and screamed. This cannot be happening. Hiccup was the one person that wasn't supposed to leave. He was supposed to protect her. Be her savor.

But, he turned out like the rest.

He was a quitter...

* * *

**And done! I have a little surprise for you guys...**

**Squeal! I mean, if you want one, there doesn't _have _to be one but... **

**I'm going to miss this story... it's kinda of a downer at the end... **

**I'm also writing a Two-Shot for this story, it starts about a year after this, but two years before the squeal. Do you want to know the title for both? I don't care, I'm telling you anyway!**

**Squeal: Here Comes The Goodbye **

**Summary: After three years of making prosthesis for poor children, Hiccup, I mean, _Henry, _comes back for Ruffnuts and Fishlegs wedding, and finding Astrid mad at him for leaving. Will Henry ever earn Astrid's trust back?  
**

**Two-Shot: A Year**

**Summary: In a little over a year, two lives has changed in completely different ways... and both are not for the better.**

**Does that sound okay? I hope you guys don't hate me too much...**


End file.
